Sasuke ne parle pas
by tookuni
Summary: Grâce à l'entrainement d'Anko, Naruto devient plus fort, mais lorsqu'enfin il ramène Sasuke, celui-ci ne prononce plus un seul mot. Son silence l'enfoncera-t-il encore plus dans les ténèbres ? Ou bien le forcera t-il à s'attacher de nouveau ? Fic éditée
1. Pour réapprendre à te battre

**Titre** : Sasuke ne parle pas

**Auteur** : Tookuni

**Résumé** : Pour apprendre à contrer certaines techniques de Sasuke, Naruto cherche un entraineur qui pourra le former à battre son coéquipier. Il ne pensait pas que l'Hokage pourrait lui trouver la personne parfaite pour lui.

**Genre** : Romance, le moins d'OOC possible

**Rating** : T pour bagarres optionnelles et allusions

**Note **: Cette histoire est tirée d'une autre de mes fics, Hakujoo Gaiden, qui à l'origine était une fic d'expérimentation (ma première fic longue), je l'aie modifiée un peu et je mets ici uniquement la partie la plus aboutie, qui est bien meilleure que les chapitres d'avant…

Et puis, ça me permet d'enfin faire mon NaruX :p (qui lui ne figure pas dans la version originale)

Sasuke ne parle pas

Chapitre 1 : Pour réapprendre à te battre

Naruto venait de terminer une de ses énièmes journées d'entraînement. Il aurait du dire semaine à ce moment là, puisqu'il était en fait aux alentours de sept heures du matin et que cela faisait bien six jours qu'il n'avait pas cessé de courir, frapper, faire des Rasengan de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, et surtout se créer des techniques à base Fuuton qui ne présentaient pas de risque pour lui, contrairement au Rasen Fuuton Shuriken.

Naruto avait pourtant repéré une faille dans son entraînement. S'il était en réalité complet et équilibré, il se désolait de ne pas bien connaître les techniques que maîtrisait Sasuke actuellement. Il savait qu'Orochimaru était son maître. Il savait que, par conséquent, il aurait certainement droit à des serpents et à cette technique de défense suprême appelée Rashômon. En dehors de cela, il ne savait rien, ni de la façon dont Orochimaru allait lui apprendre à se battre, ni de ses autres techniques, plus simples mais qui pouvaient servir facilement de leurre ou même être assez puissantes pour pouvoir l'assommer s'il n'était pas prévenu.

Après sa semaine, il ne se sentait même pas en état de se battre contre le génie de Sasuke et il avait l'impression que se lancer à sa poursuite à présent, avec le recul, était partir vers quelque chose de bien trop inconnu pour que ce soit constructif. Il lui fallait des connaissances, des bases. Il avait compris qu'il aurait besoin d'aide.

Naruto se précipita en courant dans le bureau de l'Hokage, ouvrit la porte dans un fracas du tonnerre et hurla :

« Tsunade-baa-chan !

– Naruto… grogna l'Hokage qui était en pleine discussion avec Shizune. Tu n'entreras donc jamais normalement dans mon bureau ?

– Là n'est pas la question ! s'emporta le blond. Je viens te voir pour un sujet sérieux !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ichiraku a fermé avant que tu ne rentres ? demanda la cinquantenaire en se massant les tempes.

– C'est à propos de Sasuke ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un à Konoha qui connaisse bien les jutsu d'Orochimaru ? »

Tsunade s'était bien plus intéressée dès l'instant où le jeune homme avait parlé de son ex coéquipier. Pourtant, elle trouva Naruto stupide de s'être adressé directement à elle.

« Et tu n'as pas pensé que Jiraiya serait le plus à même de t'aider ?

– Mais l'ermite pervers n'est pas sérieux ! pleurnicha Naruto. En plus, en ce moment il est introuvable ! Pourquoi tu crois que je suis parti m'entraîner tout seul ? » continua de hurler Naruto en tendant le poing.

Tsunade soupira. Elle avait oublié le caractère, pour tout dire, absolument impossible, de son coéquipier et ami Jiraiya.

« Je suis désolée Naruto, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, je suis trop occupée.

– Hein ? s'offusqua Naruto. Mais vous ne ratez jamais un seul prétexte pour fuir la paperasse !

– Naruto, commença Shizune, laisse tomber c'est… »

Le poing de l'Hokage s'abattit soudain sur la table.

« Mais bien sûr ! J'ai mieux qu'un coéquipier pour toi, Naruto ! J'ai un élève d'Orochimaru ! s'exclama-t-elle, soudain inspirée.

– C'est vrai ? demanda Naruto, plein d'espoir, les yeux brillant de milles feux.

– Tout à fait. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer de mission, je te l'envoie sur ton terrain d'entraînement.

– D'accord la vieille ! Merci ! »

Et Naruto sauta par la fenêtre et disparut derrière les toits des maisons.

Pour une fois, Shizune fut plus qu'étonnée de voir Tsunade garder un calme olympien alors que Naruto l'avait –encore- traitée de vieille.

« Bien, déclara la brunette tout sourire en se retournant vers la Godaime, Tsunade-sama, nous allons pouvoir continuer les… »

Shizune s'était arrêtée net. Sur le visage de Tsunade s'étalait un splendide sourire. Un sourire des plus sadiques. Puis la blonde se mit à ricaner, et enfin, sous le regard à la fois ahuri et apeuré de sa secrétaire, elle explosa d'un grand rire satisfait.

Naruto s'entraînait depuis une bonne heure au niveau de la cascade que Yamato avait crée pour lui il y avait quelques temps. Il se demandait bien quelle nouvelle tête il allait voir et était un peu nerveux : c'était une élève, une fille, donc, et Orochimaru n'avait pas fait preuve de mauvais goût en prenant Sasuke sous son aile, il fallait bien qu'il le reconnaisse. Il se demandait donc avec appréhension à quoi elle pouvait ressembler.

Soudain, uns sorte de tornade humaine beige lui fonça dessus et s'écrasa sur lui avec fracas. Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver, il se retrouva par terre, écrasé par deux pieds conquérants, et une voix qui ne lui avait absolument pas manqué hurla :

« Alors ! Il y a un petit jeune qui a besoin de mon entraînement ? Montre-toi gamin ! Mitarashi Anko est dans la place ! »

Cette femme aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. Pourtant, Naruto se releva soudainement, faisant tomber l'attaquante et hurla :

« La folle de l'examen chunin ! C'est toi qui dois m'expliquer les techniques d'Orochimaru ?

– Naruto ? » s'écria Anko à son tour, complètement atterrée –dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs.

Naruto et Anko étaient assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, se souriant nerveusement, le blond regrettant ses fantasmes d'une charmante et adorable entraineuse. Ce n'était pas qu'Anko était laide. Elle avait tous les attributs féminins qu'un homme pouvait désirer d'une femme, son visage était énergique et bien formé, ses vêtements laissaient place à l'imagination imagée, mais le problème, le seul problème pour Naruto, était qu'Anko était tout, sauf supportable.

« Oh, je vois, ricana-t-il en se grattant le crâne, on s'est tous les deux faits avoir.

– Exact. Elle ne t'a pas dit que c'était moi et elle ne m'a pas dit que c'était toi. Enfin, puisqu'on est là… On se vengera plus tard, tu es d'accord ? »

Anko s'était levée, étirée, et avait épousseté son long manteau.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » sourit la jeune femme à son nouveau disciple.

Naruto fut étonné, un peu troublé, parce que ce sourire était très sincère et tout à fait mignon. Evidemment, il se garderait bien de le faire remarquer. Puis, il se remit debout à son tour et exposa son problème.

Au bout d'une semaine, le blond savait à peu près en théorie tout ce qu'il devait connaître des techniques d'Orochimaru. Anko avait été si terrible qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'apprendre vite et bien. Il en était cependant heureux. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, sûrement en plus femme, parce qu'elle avait cette espèce de petit caractère bien à elle qui force à se laisser maîtriser. Pas parce qu'elle criait, mais parce qu'elle regardait. Naruto avait déjà connu ça avec Sakura. Cela lui faisait du bien de retrouver un bout de la petite fille qu'il avait aimée. Aujourd'hui, Sakura ressemblait plus à une jeune femme belle et simple, énergique, il était vrai, mais éplorée, hélas.

« Allez ! Debout feignasse ! On passe à la pratique ! Et après ça tu devras aussi comprendre comment il réfléchit ! »

Anko venait de shooter dans Naruto qui s'était évanoui d'épuisement mental après avoir tant travaillé avec un cerveau qui n'avait jamais été fait pour cela. Le blondinet se mit immédiatement au garde à vous, hurlant :

« Chef oui chef ! »

Anko sourit pour ne pas exploser de rire. Quand elle entreprenait quelque chose, ce n'était pas à moitié, mais c'était encore mieux si ce quelque chose était agréable. Elle avait établi pour Naruto un programme complet d'entraînement et pensait s'ennuyer en attendant, mais son élève était tellement imprévisible, plein de vie et d'humour, qu'il était certainement la meilleure mission qu'elle ait jamais eu depuis des lustres. A bien y regarder, la meilleure mission tout court.

Les deux jeunes gens se battaient parfois l'un contre l'autre. Anko avait pris l'habitude de garder un temps d'entraînement général à Naruto, pour qu'il ne perde rien de ses capacités, et elle y participait souvent avec plaisir. Le ninja était devenu fort. Vraiment fort. Il l'égalait presque. Alors encore cette fois, comme à chaque fois qu'ils terminaient de se battre, Anko immobilisa complètement Naruto en se tenant à quatre pattes sur lui, et lui lécha la joue juste là où, comme chaque jour, elle faisait une petite entaille.

La première fois qu'elle avait eu ce geste, Naruto avait eu l'air effrayé. A présent, il y était tellement habitué qu'il attendait presque avec impatience que le moment vienne. Il y avait quelque chose de très érotique, certainement, à se laisser lécher la joue par cette femme. Ou peut-être était-ce juste son point de vue et cela dénotait alors une certaine affection non négligeable pour la brune. Naruto, pour une fois, sourit complètement en se posant la question. Ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux d'Anko, il réfléchit un peu et s'aperçut qu'elle avait relevé la tête et le regardait d'un air étonné.

« Tu ne te débats pas ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

– Ah… Hahaha… rit Naruto, embarrassé, en levant un bras pour le passer derrière sa tête, bah, ne me frappe pas mais… J'aime bien quand tu fais ça ! »

Anko écarquilla les yeux un instant, surprise, puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, joueuse, et demanda :

« Et si je fais ça ? »

Fondant sur la bouche du blond, la brune y fit glisser le muscle dévastateur. Entendant Naruto avaler de travers, elle gloussa, heureuse de son effet, et finit par mordiller les lèvres du jeune homme. La bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un soupir, Anko en profita, prise dans son manège, pour glisser à l'intérieur et sa langue se mêla à celle de Naruto. Le réceptacle de Kyuubi n'avait d'abord plus su où se mettre, mais rapidement, il s'était laissé aller et avait fermé les yeux, cherchant le contact de ces lèvres carnassières. La main qui était restée derrière son cou s'était déplacée sur une hanche et son torse s'était soulevé pour laisser libre mouvement à sa tête et empêcher Anko de trop s'éloigner.

Ce fut uniquement lorsque Naruto se mit lui aussi à mordiller ses lèvres qu'Anko se ressaisit. Rapidement, elle écarquilla les yeux et se recula pour tomber sur les fesses, face à Naruto. Lui-même se sentait étrange et surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Il ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Bien sur, Anko était devenue en un mois maintenant quelqu'un de très important pour lui. Une femme, qu'il aurait peut-être vue comme une mère. Il y avait Tsunade pour cela. Anko était trop jeune pour l'être. A la rigueur, elle serait sa sœur, mais il ne pouvait pas la voir comme cela non plus. Pourtant, ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui était trop fort pour que ce soit une simple amitié. Naruto se souvenait d'un sentiment semblable lorsqu'il avait aimé Sakura, qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, malgré les apparences. Cette brune surexcitée aurait donc remplacé, en si peu de temps, la jeune fille ? C'était facile, certes. Naruto n'était plus tout à fait amoureux de Sakura en bien des points. D'abord, leur relation datait trop pour qu'elle soit sainement celle d'amants. Ensuite, il avait aimé la petite fille qui cherchait de la reconnaissance. C'était uniquement pour cela qu'il s'était épris d'elle. Depuis lors, elle avait fini par obtenir une partie de l'attention qu'elle voulait. L'autre, ne pouvait être assouvie puisque l'objectif même avait déserté. Sakura avait changé. Elle était moins superficielle, elle était devenue forte. Naruto n'avait plus pour elle les sentiments de l'enfance. Comme il ne s'était jamais posé la question, il avait pensé que rien n'avait changé. A présent qu'Anko était entrée dans sa vie, il n'en était plus sur. Sakura était une amie chère à son cœur, une sœur qu'il voulait aimer et protéger de sa propre affection. Il ne voulait plus d'elle comme petite amie depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait cessé de lui faire des avances. Se connaissant, il aurait dû s'entêter bien plus que cela.

Anko, elle, était une femme magnifique. Elle savait de qu'elle voulait, faisait preuve de la même volonté que lui, et elle avait souffert un martyre qu'elle pouvait partager avec lui. Ils savaient rire ensembles, elle ne le frappait que par jeu. Jamais elle ne l'avait disputé parce qu'il mangeait un ramen de trop, ou frappé parce qu'il avait émis un pet un peu trop bruyant et que c'était « dégueu ». Anko faisait preuve d'un naturel peu commun pour une femme. Rien que pour cela, Naruto songea qu'il pourrait bien tomber amoureux d'elle. A moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas.

« La folle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il finalement en riant nerveusement, sortant de sa transe.

Anko ne répondit pas. Elle savait que s'attacher au blond au point où elle en était avait été très mauvais, mais elle savait aussi que c'était trop tard. De toute façon, dès l'instant où il s'était fait remarquer à l'examen chuunin, elle avait su qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un d'important. Evidemment, ça ne devait pas être pour son cas particulier. A présent, c'était sûrement évident.

Anko était de ces femmes qui ne se posent pas beaucoup de questions, vivent à l'instinct et ne se rendent compte de leurs sentiments qu'après coup. Elle devinait assez simplement, maintenant qu'elle l'avait côtoyé et apprécié, quels genres de sentiments elle avait fini par éprouver pour lui. Naruto, aujourd'hui du moins, était devenu très important. Elle l'avait toujours apprécié pour ce qu'il était, parce qu'il avait ce caractère incroyable de se faire des amis partout et rapidement. Il était assez attendrissant et fort pour attiser son affection et son désir. A présent, en plus de sa détermination à toute épreuve, il était jeune homme. Cela changeait tout.

Le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger avait été si spontané que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient eu le temps de regretter. Ils ne regrettaient toujours pas et ne regretteraient jamais, c'était certain.

« Na… Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? questionna Anko, hésitante, à son tour.

– Bein… bredouilla Naruto en prenant un air sérieux. Personnellement, je dirais que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, finit-il par avouer d'une voix boudeuse, ses yeux bleus allant étudier l'herbe sur le côté avec un intérêt tout particulier.

– Je… Mais moi aussi ! s'exclama Anko.

– Ah, bravo, si tu t'aimes toi même… Je ne te savais pas si narcissique… grogna-t-il, hésitant entre sourire pour se moquer complètement ou jouer un peu la comédie pour la titiller.

– Crétin ! hurla Anko. Si je t'ai embrassé c'était peut-être un accident, mais je t'aime, toi ! Crétin ! Triple cretin ! cria encore la brune en frappant Naruto de toutes ses forces.

– Hé ! Arrête ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! se récria Naruto en tentant de stopper les coups.

– Si ! C'est de ta faute ! Assume tes responsabilités ! »

Anko et Naruto finirent par se battre un temps avant de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre au pied d'un arbre, essoufflés. Naruto hésitait. Ils s'étaient tous les deux déclarés mais il savait qu'Anko n'était pas vraiment affectueuse et que jamais elle ne ferait un geste vers lui. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et, doucement, leva son bras pour le passer autour des épaules de la kunoichi. Anko en fut à peine surprise. C'était bien Naruto de faire ce genre de choses.

A suivre

Les chapitres suivants seront consacrés à une évolution de psychologie _Sasukesque_ dont je suis très fière. J'avais besoin d'Anko pour remplacer quelqu'un que ceux qui lisent Hakujoo Gaiden connaissent bien, mais je trouve finalement qu'elle a sa place à bon titre dans cette fiction.

Ce chapitre est certainement le moins évolué du lot. Il figure ici en introduction parce qu'il est complémentaire à la suite. Je le trouve court et peu développé, mais sincèrement mignon :p

Vos avis ?


	2. Si tu es vraiment prêt à tout

**Titre** : Sasuke ne parle pas

**Auteur** : Tookuni

**Résumé** : Pour apprendre à contrer certaines techniques de Sasuke, Naruto accepte de s'entraîner avec Anko, la folle de l'examen chuunin, mais lorsqu'enfin il ramène Sasuke en lui prouvant qu'à Konoha aussi on peut devenir fort, celui-ci ne prononce plus un seul mot. Son silence l'enfoncera-t-il encore plus dans les ténèbres ? Ou bien le forcera-t-il à trouver d'autres moyens d'expression, et, peut-être, de revenir en arrière pour s'attacher de nouveau ?

**Genre** : Romance, le moins d'OOC possible

**Rating** : T pour bagarres et allusions

**Note :** "She don't say a word, but she won't say a word until you … Kiss le girl !" Oui, c'est effectivement cette chanson que j'ai écoutée pour écrire cette fiction. :p

Sasuke ne parle pas

Chapitre 2 : Si tu es vraiment prêt à tout, même accepter notre aide

Quand Naruto revint d'Oto avec à ses côtés une Anko extrêmement fière et une Sakura épuisée mais rayonnante, il portait sur son dos une masse sanglante que l'on put finalement identifier comme étant son ancien coéquipier.

Il était incroyable de voir à quel point ces deux là avaient progressé, avait songé Anko. Sakura avait découvert ses deux affinités comme étant le Suiton et le Doton, et grâce à son incroyable maniabilité du chakra, était parvenue à maîtriser une sorte de faible Mokuton le temps qu'elle apprenne à Naruto tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Il en avait résulté un combat de titans entre le blond, la jeune fille et leur ancien coéquipier, pendant qu'elle même, avec Kakashi, Yamato et Sai, s'occupait de retenir Orochimaru et Kabuto.

En réalité, ils avaient eu de la chance que le serpent soit à bout. Ils avaient eu aussi de la chance de connaitre approximativement les jutsus de Kabuto et ils avaient tout misé sur la victoire de l'équipe sept. Kakashi était reparti en mission directement et Sai s'était éclipsé assez vite pour aller personne ne savait où.

Depuis qu'elle entraînait Naruto, soit à peu près un an, ils n'avaient pas cessé leurs contacts et avaient fini par décider d'emménager ensemble. Le fait étai que c'était Anko qui avait squatté le petit appartement de Naruto pour pouvoir le réveiller à l'heure et le torturer en permanence. En revanche, bien vite, leur relation était plus devenue une véritable liaison de couple. Malgré leurs dehors violents et excités, ils arrivaient à avoir de longs moments de tendresse. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle donnait à Naruto qui avait du mal à s'y faire et répondait de plus en plus souvent. Sakura avait découvert le pot aux roses le lendemain de la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Voir une magnifique femme –et c'était bien une femme, nue dans le lit de son coéquipier l'avait un peu perturbée, peut-être attristée et inquiétée, mais quand elle avait connu Anko, elle s'était rassurée. La brune avait aussi un passé assez lourd à porter et elle aimait sincèrement son ami. Naruto en semblait éperdument amoureux.

Anko soupira. Elle se trouvait justement dans ce lit devenu double qui prenait toute la chambre et Naruto ronflait à côté d'elle. Ca ne la gênait pas. En tant que ninja, elle était habituée à s'endormir dans toutes les circonstances imaginables et ce bruit familier avait même fini par la rassurer. Le jeune Uchiha était à l'hôpital. Ce qui l'inquiétait était sans aucun doute le fait que Sakura passe son temps à ses côtés. Personne d'autre qu'elle et Tsunade n'avait pu le voir. De toute façon, il n'avait pas encore ouvert l'œil depuis que Naruto l'avait porté à Konoha.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait un incroyable mal de tête. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais la douleur de son crâne faisait que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourrait pas y penser tout de suite. Il leva la main sur son front et y sentit un bandage. Son geste le transperça : ses côtes devaient être cassées et il était sûr qu'un de ses genoux venait tout juste d'être remboité. C'était sans compter les nombreux endroits où sa peau le tiraillait et le grattait, signifiant clairement des égratignures plus ou moins profondes sur tout son corps.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cet état était lorsqu'il s'était battu contre un enfant de son âge aussi fort qu'un jounin. Il se souvenait de la douleur des aiguilles et de la transe qui l'avait envahi à ce moment là. C'était la même impression, mais il y avait autre chose qui clochait, notamment le lointain tic tac d'une horloge qui devait pourtant être dans la pièce, sa vision complètement brouillée, et tout ce qui allait avec l'anesthésie qui lui avait été faite. Il se sentait comme enflé de toutes parts, il aurait pu s'entailler la main qu'il n'aurait rien senti. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait, son corps lui semblait trop distant.

Il se releva lentement, tentant de retrouver quelques repères et un peu de sens du toucher. Une main se posa sur son bras et une chevelure rose lui apparut vaguement, un sourire, avant qu'il ne sente une autre main se poser sur son front et un électrochoc le traverser.

« Bonjour Sasuke-kun, entendit-il cette fois très clairement. Je ne devrais pas te redonner ta liberté de mouvement maintenant, mais je crois que tu n'as aucune raison de partir d'ici à présent. »

Sasuke tiqua plusieurs fois au cours de la phrase, notamment quand la jeune fille, car c'en était une à présent, à n'en pas douter, lui avait rappelé avec simplicité qu'il était tombé dans les pommes. Sasuke ne chercha pas à voir la médic-nin qui s'occupait de lui et qu'il avait parfaitement reconnue, impressionné, comme étant Sakura. Assis sur son lit, cette fois-ci bien réveillé, il se tenait comme l'autre fois, les bras ballants, le visage baissé et ses mèches tombant légèrement sur sa figure distante et perdue. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte laissait doucement passer son souffle, ses yeux de cillaient pas, il était dans un état d'abandon total. Il avait raison de l'être. Evidemment, il ne regrettait rien, mais les faits étaient là, et il était vexé. Non seulement il était devenu fort en trahissant son village, mais avait quand même été battu par celui-ci, mais en plus c'était cet imbécile blond qui avait eu raison du début à la fin. Même Sakura semblait tellement plus forte. Pourquoi Konoha faisait-elle de tels miracles à transformer les gens ? Sasuke n'avait pas encore osé penser qu'il était aussi pour quelque chose dans ce changement, parce que ça lui ferait un lien, un quelconque lien, même distant, assez fort, avec cette fille. Sasuke ne voulait plus de liens, pourtant, il ne pouvait à cet instant s'empêcher de penser, encore une fois, que c'était bien Naruto qui avait eu raison. Cela l'énervait. Sasuke serra un poing, les dents, trembla légèrement et fronça ses sourcils, puis redevint de marbre en sentant Sakura bouger à côté de lui.

« Il est possible que tu aies des séquelles des divers jutsus que tu as subis pendant quelques jours, résuma-t-elle d'un air professionnel. Ca peut aller d'un membre amorphe à une extinction de voix, en passant par une somnolence constante, et ce pour une courte durée indéterminée. Maintenant, sachant cela, continua la jeune femme en se rapprochant du lit et se mettant face à lui d'un air grave, en tant qu'amie, je ferais en sorte que Sasuke Uchiha n'ait pas l'air faible plus qu'on ne le croit maintenant. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, conservant son silence glacé de toujours, faisant frissonner Sakura de son absence d'expression.

« Tu sais, Naruto s'est remis très vite, mais il était dans un état d'épuisement bien plus grand que toi. »

Ce n'était pas que Sasuke ne pouvait pas répondre. Il savait qu'il pouvait au moins grogner même si sa voix lui faisait un peu défaut, mais il ne voulait simplement pas dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il n'avait rien, plus rien à dire. C'était fini, tout était fini, tout avait été inutile et il était revenu au point de départ. Il avait eu tord, et il ne le supporterait jamais dans les circonstances.

Bientôt, il fut autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital. Trois jours avaient passé sans qu'il ne bouge, ne parle, ne dorme. Il se sentait épuisé, mais il ne voulait pas faire autre chose que de penser à une solution, à lui, à son frère, à ses raisons, et de se rappeler du point auquel il était vexé et mal à l'aise, même si cela ne se voyait pas. Seule Sakura semblait être habilitée à pouvoir entrer dans sa chambre, puisqu'il n'avait senti qu'elle à ses côtés de temps en temps depuis qu'il s'était éveillé. Sakura ne s'était pas inquiétée de son silence, Sakura lui avait à peine parlé de son état, semblant considérer que rien d'autre ne l'intéressait, si ce n'était Naruto qui n'arrêtait pas de se battre avec elle pour pouvoir le voir. Sasuke n'avait rien pensé, il était trop plongé dans son délire de déception.

Ce fut encore la jeune fille qui le guida jusqu'au dehors où elle lui dit finalement :

« Tu va devoir être assigné à résidence un certain temps. Je sais que tu ne va pas apprécier que je sois non seulement ton médecin mais aussi ta colocataire, mais Naruto serait pire ! gloussa-t-elle doucement. Alors je t'emmène à mon appartement. »

Sasuke n'avait rien dit. Le soleil extérieur, l'air frais de cette fin d'après midi lui avaient redonné un regard présent, sombre. Ses cernes étaient visibles mais pas tristes, elles lui donnaient juste l'air encore plus inaccessible. Il découvrit ainsi le bel appartement de Sakura, ses deux pièces dont l'une lui était certainement destinée vu les matelas et couvertures mis en vrac dans un coin du salon, sa cuisine, la chambre de la jeune femme, le tout aussi propre que si ça n'avait pas été touché depuis des mois, moins la poussière. Malheureusement, personne ne lui laissa le temps de s'installer que des coups violents furent frappés à la porte et que Sakura ouvrait à deux fous furieux.

« Aaaah ! Sakura-chan ! Sasuke ! Enfin sortit de l'hôpital ! hurla Naruto, un immense sourire aux lèvres, tandis que le brun se détournait dédaigneusement.

– Salut les jeunes ! » dit Anko en arrivant derrière tout aussi calmement.

La jeune femme étudia l'ambiance. Sakura lui avait expliqué que Sasuke n'avait pas fait un seul geste vers l'extérieur depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, même pas la repousser, et Anko savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant, prit un air sérieux et demanda :

« Sakura-san, il y a de quoi manger dans ton frigo ?

– Heu… hésita Sakura.

– Non ! cria Naruto depuis la cuisine.

– Parfait, je vais accompagner Naruto faire des courses, à moins que tu ne tiennes absolument à ne manger que des ramens, même en dehors des missions ! » ricana-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au blond qui lui tira la langue.

Pour la peine, Naruto fila directement dehors en déposant un baiser-éclair sur les lèvres d'Anko. Puis, Sakura, doucement, calmement, sourit à la brune et la vit sortir, fermant sa porte. Sasuke était resté debout. Il avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux au geste de Naruto mais était redevenu impassible. Il était dos à elle, calme, bouillonnant pourtant à l'intérieur, alors il attendit la parole qui ne venait pas.

« Ca a l'air d'aller, commença-t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur son canapé, étrangement tranquille. Heu, cette nuit, Anko et Naruto restent ici pour me seconder. La présence d'un jounin est nécessaire et même si on a le niveau, ça ne suffisait pas, alors Anko-chan s'est proposée, et Naruto a forcément voulu la suivre… Plus tard, on t'assignera un groupe d'Anbu. »

Sasuke émit un silence.

« Sinon, pour t'éviter d'avoir à montrer un étonnement quelconque, je peux te faire un petit briefing de la situation à Konoha », ajouta Sakura, qui savait qu'elle pouvait parler tant que Sasuke ne l'arrêtait pas.

Sasuke émit un autre silence, plus sonore car plus insistant.

« Je sais, tu t'en fiches, continua-t-elle amèrement en baissant les yeux. Mais je pense que ça servira à te convaincre et à te sortir de cet état léthargique. »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne voulait rien dire, qu'elle avait peut-être raison, alors il la referma lentement tandis que Sakura poursuivait :

« Bon, pour les relations, Neji tente désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Tenten-chan, mais il n'a jamais de chance, elle ne le voit pas, gloussa la jeune fille, Kakashi reste accroc à son Icha Icha, Lee ne jure toujours que par la jeunesse du printemps, les autres oscillent doucement vers leurs affinités ou ennemis jurés, surtout depuis que Naruto et Anko sont ensembles, ils ont du déclencher le système ! » rit-elle encore, comme gênée.

Sasuke s'en foutait comme de sa première chaussette, a plus forte raison seul le lien étrange et assez effrayant entre Anko et Naruto l'avait un peu intrigué. Malgré ses airs détachés, il était assez curieux.

« Les techniques ont toutes évolué. A titre d'exemple, des membres de l'Akatsuki ont été battus par notre promotion. Hidan n'a pas fait le poids contre le génie de Shikamaru, Neji a tué Deidara, Temari et Tenten ont massacré Tobi, Kakuzu, après un combat contre Ino, Choji et Kakashi-sensei, a été écrasé par une technique de rang S que Naruto a développée. »

A cet instant, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Une technique de rang S ? Comment ce blondinet stupide pouvait-il la maîtriser ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas servi contre lui ? Cela l'aurait au moins valorisé et lui aurait donné une justification à son échec.

« Moi, continua Sakura, je pense avoir un peu changé et ne plus être complètement un boulet. Je maîtrise une sorte de Mokuton ninjutsu, basé sur du Doton et le Suiton, et j'ai reçu le titre de médic-nin suite à une formation de Tsunade-sama. »

Les dents de Sasuke crissèrent légèrement les unes contre les autres. Cela voulait dire qu'à Konoha, vraiment, les gens se surpassaient de génération en génération, que les jeunes devenaient plus forts, sans les plus vieux ? Cependant, c'était Sakura, alors il n'avait pas vraiment à la prendre en compte. Lui, ce qui l'intéressait un peu, c'était Naruto.

« Naruto, pour finir, continua Sakura comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, est certainement le plus puissant de sa génération, parce qu'il est le meilleur être humain du monde, mais aussi parce que, grâce à toi dans un sens, il est devenu terriblement fort. Il a même battu le chef de l'Akatsuki. Tu sais, il ne jurait que par toi à chaque instant, et si aujourd'hui il t'égale… »

Sasuke avait fait un mouvement de tête pour nier. Naruto le dépassait, il en avait eu la preuve.

« Sasuke-kun, reprit la jeune femme, il t'égale. C'est à deux contre toi qu'on peut te battre, et Naruto connaissait toutes tes techniques et ta façon de te battre grâce à Anko-chan. Nous avons de notre côté des jutsus qui devrait t'intéresser, si tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour battre ton frère, même accepter notre aide. »

Sasuke ne bougea pas. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés d'avantage et son poing commençait à saigner. Le liquide rouge coulait également de ses bras et de son cou, ses muscles percés contractés ne supportant pas la pression qu'il leur faisait subir. Sakura, sachant parfaitement à présent que ce n'était décidément pas son amour qui retiendrait Sasuke, poursuivit :

« Kakashi a réussi à maîtriser le Rasengan, donc toi aussi, peut-être, tu le pourras. Mais surtout, il a…

– H…h, tenta Sasuke, plus perdu que jamais mais une expression d'incommensurable colère derrière ses mèches brunes.

– Le Mangekyou Sharingan. »

Ce fut sur ces mots que Sakura vit les épaules de Sasuke tressauter très légèrement, une unique fois, en un sanglot étouffé. Elle se leva, se plaça derrière lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir, elle avait compris :

« Sasuke-kun… Je sais que tu ne regrettes rien, que tu nous en veux, et si tu pleures…

– H…Hh…respira Sasuke difficilement.

– C'est de rage… » acheva Sakura, lançant comme un poignard en plein cœur du jeune homme qui prit un regard de tueur qu'elle devina parfaitement.

Etre percé à jour de cette façon… La jeune fille resta statique mais tout à coup, elle tendit l'oreille. Elle avait entendu comme le brun les bruits de pas et la voix criarde de Naruto dans l'escalier. S'avançant lentement vers l'autre, elle le regarda de toute sa hauteur –une bonne demi tête de moins que lui en réalité, et d'un air soucieux dit doucement en lui prenant la manche :

« Sasuke-kun je…

– Hn… grogna Sasuke en se dégageant puis en la regardant, son visage de nouveau impassible.

– Oh… »

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Naruto surexcité et une Anko blasée, le duo se tenait face à face. Même la tension que dégageait l'Uchiha il y avait quelques instants avait disparu et Anko souffla en s'asseyant :

« Naruto n'a pris que des ramens, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher ! On n'a même pas de quoi petit déjeuner ! »

Le blond sourit, regarda Sasuke, hurla un « Youpi ! » tonitruant et fonça dans la cuisine. Sasuke se planta dans le canapé tandis qu'Anko rejoignait son blond. Le brun ne ressentait que maintenant le contrecoup de ses veillées. Quatre jours sans dormir, dans son état de faiblesse physique, ne l'avaient vraiment pas arrangé et il sentait une abominable migraine lui vriller la tête. Il plissa légèrement ses yeux qui semblaient menacer de se fermer à chaque instant. Pourquoi seulement maintenant le sentait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi le sentiment, enfin, que son corps ne bougeait vraiment pas bien et qu'il avait des blessures encore assez fraîches ? Simplement par cet électrochoc qu'avait été sa conversation, non, le monologue de Sakura ? Parce qu'elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir ? Lui avait garanti qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de rester ? Sakura avait du passer des heures à réfléchir sur lui pour savoir tout cela. Pour lui, seulement pour lui, parce qu'elle en avait mal aussi, et parce qu'elle l'aimait. L'être humain était décidément si simple et si compliqué à la fois. Il se sentait comme réveillé d'une longue léthargie et en était épuisé. Il ne saurait peut-être jamais pourquoi c'était cette fille qui prétendait l'aimer qui l'avait sauvé de son gouffre, pourquoi elle et pas Naruto, alors que c'était lui qui y semblait tant prédestiné ? Mais Naruto n'avait-il pas simplement parlé plus calmement dans sa bouche ? N'avait-elle pas juste dit clairement ce que Naruto pensait mais n'expliquait que de façon détournée parce qu'il ne faisait que crier ? N'avait-elle pas juste traduit et étoffé pour lui les dires de Naruto ? Sasuke manqua bouger sa main jusqu'à son front pour le saisir. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Le dîner se passa en bataille de ramen entre Naruto et Anko, fatiguant Sasuke qui ne disait rien, sauvé de ses sombres pensées, mais pas pour autant de sa frustration. Sakura avait bien vu, contrairement aux deux autres, que Sasuke n'allait pas bien. Elle savait que c'était normal, alors elle voulu vite étaler les matelas pour que tout le monde se couche. Les deux piles humaines se précipitèrent sur deux matelas pour les mettre côtes à côtes et, plus loin, Sakura installa calmement celui qui était d'office désigné comme destiné à Sasuke. Lorsque la nuit tomba et qu'enfin le remue ménage de l'appartement eut cessé, Sasuke était couché sur le côté, un bras sous sa tête, s'endormant enfin. Sakura était enfermée dans sa chambre, Naruto et Anko semblaient s'embrasser un peu, mais Sasuke n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

Le brun entendit soudain un bruit de succion, mais ne bougea pas. Il était trop épuisé et était presque sûr que c'était le couple d'à côté qui faisait son cirque. Malheureusement, un gémissement suivit, puis un deuxième, et enfin des chuchotements qu'il identifia facilement :

« Chut…

– C'n'est pas grave, après quatre jours sans sommeil il doit dormir comme une masse !

– Hmm… »

Une énorme goutte d'eau sembla faire son apparition derrière le crâne de Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas fait un mouvement. Ses yeux lui faisaient un mal de chien, son crâne aussi, et il n'était pas à l'aise : un bandage se défaisait de son poignet depuis qu'il y avait touché sans en informer Sakura. Par conséquent, il décida de bouger et de se lever pour filer dans la salle de bain, le temps que les deux autres se calment. Naruto était heureux et fier, il était certain que rien ne pourrait entacher son bonheur et, par conséquent, il avait eu une envie irrépressible de faire l'amour à sa petite amie. Anko l'avait très bien pris, mais il y avait eu Sasuke. Ils avaient oublié Sasuke ! Finalement, ils s'étaient rassurés mutuellement en considérant qu'il dormait et avaient continué à se chercher jusqu'à ce que le froissement des draps d'à côté se fasse entendre. Sasuke s'était levé, et il était parti.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ? demanda Naruto.

– Laisses, il refait le bandage qu'il a dégommé tout à l'heure, on a le temps maintenant !

– Bon, si on a le temps… »

Et Naruto, sans plus penser au blessé enfermé dans sa salle de bain, replongea sous la couette.

Lorsque Sasuke ressortit, son bandage à la main carrément enlevé parce que c'était de toute façon trop compliqué à faire vu son état de fatigue avancé, il eut la mauvaise surprise d'entendre que les bruits n'avaient pas cessé et avaient même amplifié. Naruto et Anko semblaient l'avoir complètement oublié et s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Sasuke n'eut même pas besoin de voir les positions des formes pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas retourner dans le salon maintenant, mais il voulait quand même dormir, ce qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas faire là. Alors il se résigna, et frappa doucement à la porte de Sakura en l'ouvrant de suite.

La jeune fille était étendue sur son lit et se relevait légèrement.

« Hein ? Sasuke-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée, en reconnaissant la stature du jeune homme à sa porte.

– Grmph… grogna Sasuke.

– Tu pourrais peut-être être plus explicite, là », sourit Sakura.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit grand la porte d'un air exaspéré. Et ce ne furent pas des gémissements, mais bien quelques cris de plaisir étouffés qui parvinrent aux oreilles de la rose avant que Sasuke ne referme la porte vivement. Sakura regarda Sasuke, la porte, puis encore Sasuke, et enfin, elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mais Sakura ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'énerver : elle se déplaça un peu vers le fond de la pièce, laissant un espace conséquent dans son grand lit et gloussa :

« Je te fais une place !

– Hn. »

Sakura sourit en se recouchant, sentant le matelas se déformer sous le poids de l'Uchiha et la couette se soulever pour remonter jusqu'à hauteur de son nez. Au chaud, à l'aise, même si un peu anxieuse d'avoir son Sasuke à côté d'elle présentement, Sakura se sentit presque soulagée d'être encore malgré tout tellement amoureuse de lui et, replongeant dans le sommeil du juste, murmura :

« Bonne nuit Sasuke-kun… »

Sasuke bougea de frustration. Il ne voulait décidément pas parler. Même pour répondre à Sakura. De toute façon, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment répondu, surtout à une phrase comme celle là. Mais en remerciement, peut-être, parce que c'était quand même la moindre des choses, et même si elle ne comprenait pas, Sasuke força sa gorge et entrouvrit les lèvres :

« Hn… »

A suivre

Edit : Il n'y a que Sasuke pour émettre un silence =D Je ne sais pas si j'ai corrigé l'essentiel. J'ai supprimé quelques soucis de ponctuation et de dialogues, développé un peu certaines choses, mais je me rends compte que j'avais vraiment travaillé cette fiction et que, dans la situation où ils sont, je ne pourrais pas faire mieux si je ne veux pas tout réécrire. Ce n'est pas mon objectif, elle me plait comme ça, et vous a plu comme ça.


	3. D'un café

**Titre** : Sasuke ne parle pas

**Auteur** : Tookuni

**Résumé** : Pour apprendre à contrer certaines techniques de Sasuke, Naruto accepte de s'entraîner avec Anko, la folle de l'examen chuunin, mais lorsqu'enfin il ramène Sasuke en lui prouvant qu'à Konoha aussi on peut devenir fort, celui-ci ne prononce plus un seul mot. Son silence l'enfoncera-t-il encore plus dans les ténèbres ? Ou bien le forcera-t-il à trouver d'autres moyens d'expression, et, peut-être, de revenir en arrière pour s'attacher de nouveau ?

**Genre** : Romance, le moins d'OOC possible

**Rating** : T pour bagarres et allusions

Sasuke ne parle pas

Chapitre 3 : D'un café

Lorsque Sasuke fut réveillé le lendemain, il fut de très mauvaise humeur. D'abord parce que justement il avait été réveillé, mais aussi parce que, dès le matin, cette bande de dingues s'amusait à se taper dessus. Sakura riait gentiment au milieu du tintamarre, elle semblait habituée. Lui était complètement et simplement mort. Il était cinq heures du matin, les autres étaient en forme, même Sakura qui, elle, n'avait pas un nombre important de blessures guérissant très mal sur le corps.

Sasuke tenta de ne pas montrer qu'il boitait en entrant dans le salon où Anko bourrait la bouche de Naruto avec des ramens. Il retint une grimace de dégoût en se rappelant qu'ils ne mangeraient sûrement que ça, mais Sakura lui indiqua une place exempte de toute préparation peu indiquée pour la matinée, lui fit un clin d'œil et partit vers la cuisine, ramenant deux bol fumants. Sasuke prit peur sans le montrer, mais il fut heureux de constater que c'était du café, très fort avec ça. Il était au moins certain que dans une demi-heure, il serait à même de faire face à n'importe quelle crise de fatigue. Mais pour l'instant, il était tellement dans les vapes qu'il referma à demi les yeux, ignorant le bruit monstre autour de lui, sa migraine le reprenant. Tout à coup, une main apparut devant ses yeux semi-clos et une voix dit doucement :

« Ah ! Sasuke-kun, tu as une mèche qui tombe dans ton… »

Il la coupa d'un regard très légèrement interrogatif, la bouche fermée, l'air parfaitement neutre, mais Sakura avala sa salive et saisit la responsable d'une main, faisant couler un peu du liquide brûlant.

« Café… »

Sasuke se redressa un peu pour ne pas répéter l'expérience. Il s'était senti s'endormir, mais ne pensait pas qu'il allait devoir faire face à la contrariété de ses cheveux. Naruto et Anko avaient regardé la scène, étonnés et intrigués à la fois, puis Naruto prit la mouche lorsque Sasuke lança un simple regard noir à la jeune fille avant de replonger dans ses pensées –ou sa grasse matinée mentale.

« Hé ! Enfoiré ! Tu pourrais la remercier ! Depuis tout à l'heure elle s'occupe de toi ! C'est elle qui t'a soigné ! C'est elle qui te soutient parce que tu ne nous supportes pas ! » hurla Naruto, explosant enfin.

Une main arrêta le bras qui allait saisir le col de kimono blanc prêté par l'hôpital que portait Sasuke.

« Naruto… Il l'a regardée dans les yeux.

– Oh. »

Sasuke vit alors l'impensable. C'est à dire qu'il regarda -sans grand intérêt apparent- Naruto se rasseoir, saisir ses baguettes et enfourner une grande quantité de nouilles dans sa bouche d'un air boudeur. C'était la première fois que le garçon se calmait si facilement. Anko avait bien changé depuis le temps, et Naruto aussi, s'il en croyait ses démonstrations de force et son comportement. Sakura aussi. Elle était devenue plus douce, plus femme, du moins avec lui, puisque présentement elle criait des insanités à Naruto parce qu'il en mettait partout.

Une semaine passa ainsi. Sasuke reprenait des forces, mais il refusait toujours de parler. Ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas été atrophiées, on refusait de croire que c'était du à un choc quelconque. Sasuke n'était pas si fragile et le seul moment où il aurait pu avoir cette faiblesse était suite à la mort de ses parents. Tout le monde savait très bien que l'Uchiha parlerait seulement quand il le voudrait, mais que ça n'arriverait pas avant un certain temps, temps qu'il consacrerait à réfléchir et à s'acclimater –terme de Kiba qui étudiait ironiquement l'Uchiha plus comme un animal qu'autre chose- à toutes ces choses autour de lui. Il devait s'accoutumer à un lui même qui vivrait dans ce monde là. Un lui même qu'il n'avait sûrement pas envisagé et qu'il avait besoin de construire, avec l'Autour. C'était ce qui serait le plus dur pour une personne comme lui.

Sasuke s'était laissé approcher par Sakura. Approcher était un bien grand mot, d'ailleurs, parce que la jeune fille se contentait de se tenir à ses côtés, faisant certes des remarques et le regardant sans cesse, mais sa présence n'était pas encombrante, elle lui servait même d'interprète lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire comprendre. Il la tolérait, et Sakura s'estimait heureuse de la situation. Elle avait su que Sasuke ne serait plus le même. Elle avait su aussi qu'il ne pourrait plus lui dire qu'elle était un boulet d'un air méprisant. Elle l'aimait toujours, et elle voulait rester à ses côtés, quel qu'en soit le prix, surtout si le jeune homme allait même parfois jusqu'à se réfugier en sa compagnie pour éviter les autres. Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'un outil, du moins elle en était certaine, jusqu'à ce que ce jour, un très petit événement suscita en elle nombre de questions –et étrangement pas la moindre en Sasuke qui considérait tous ses actes comme une certitude qu'il n'avait besoin de justifier à personne, surtout pas à lui même.

C'était une belle après midi, c'était l'été, ils étaient tous les cinq –Sai était bien sûr venu puisqu'il fallait un ninja de plus pour « surveiller l'Uchiha », en train de se promener dans les rues de Konoha. Ce n'était pas le centre ville, parce que c'était Sasuke qui menait, mais une bordure du village près d'une zone boisée, à l'opposé exact de celle où il avait fait ses adieux soit disant définitifs à sa vie dans la lumière. Sakura marchait à côté de lui, regardant le paysage et se gorgeant de la présence à ses côtés, heureuse plus que jamais. On avait vu, depuis le retour du brun, un incroyable sourire naître parfois sur les lèvres roses. Un sourire paisible, satisfait, bienveillant et très doux. Anko avait remarqué que Sasuke calmait toujours Sakura, en réalité une véritable bombe atomique presque autant que Naruto. Si l'on voulait une comparaison, on aurait dit que de la même manière qu'elle était le fourreau de Naruto, Sasuke était celui de Sakura. Naruto et elle marchaient plus en arrière, tandis que Sai errai dans son coin en spectateur, se disputant joyeusement à propos du dîner du soir, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait envie de faire la cuisine. C'est à cet instant que Lee apparut devant le glacial Uchiha qui profitait de cette ambiance de sérénité.

« Sakura-san ! Bonjour magnifique fleur de toutes saisons ! Ah… constata Lee d'un air grave en s'apercevant de la présence obscure à côté d'elle. Sasuke…

– Bonjour Lee-kun ! gloussa Sakura. Comment vas-tu ?

– Très bien puisque tu es là ! J'ai senti ton délicieux parfum et ai été irrésistiblement attiré ! »

Sakura continua de sourire gentiment. Elle aimait et admirait beaucoup Lee, ils étaient devenus d'excellents amis, toujours prêts à se soutenir l'un l'autre, et puis il avait fini par la faire rire et l'attendrir. C'était lui qui avait été le plus présent lors de l'absence de Naruto, et elle lui était reconnaissante pour les valeurs qu'il lui avait faites découvrir. Sasuke, lui, sembla tiquer lorsque Lee, en même temps qu'il prononçait ses derniers mots, s'avança pour tenter de saisir la main de la jeune femme. Le geste fut sec, rapide et précis. Le bras droit de Sasuke se déplia vivement pour saisir la taille de Sakura et, par ce biais, la rapprocher de lui en la forçant à faire un pas de côté pour garder son équilibre. Sakura fut surprise, puis complètement désarmée, enfin, rougissante. Sasuke l'avait proprement prise par la taille et lançait à présent à Lee le « regard qui tue numéro quarante cinq en menace majeure ». S'étant arrêté, il reprit sa marche, calmement, sûrement, entraînant une Sakura quasi invalide par la force de son bras.

« Ah ! Heu, à la prochaine Lee-kun ! » cria Sakura en faisant vite un signe de main à son ami -ami tout aussi estomaqué par la scène-.

Naruto et Anko, derrière, s'étaient arrêtés net dans leur chamaillerie et Naruto demanda :

« Heu… Dis moi Anko, Sasuke a bien fait ce qu'il vient de faire ? »

Anko regarda en direction de l'apparent couple qui s'éloignait tandis que Lee se frappait la tête contre un mur en hurlant à la jeunesse du printemps puis dit en souriant :

« Si, si, il se cherche une raison.

– Hein ? s'étonna-t-il.

– C'est inconscient mais Sasuke est comme ça, non ? Il n'arrive pas à s'exprimer autrement que par des actes, ses mots ne sont que poison, alors c'est vraiment bien qu'il soit devenu muet de par son bon vouloir, même si c'est juste par frustration. Regarde, tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu empêcher par la parole, d'un geste et d'un regard, c'est passé.

– Ah oui ! rit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, Sakura-chan est une bonne raison pour se dire qu'on fait bien de rester ! »

Ricanant tous les deux, ils glissèrent subrepticement sur le côté, écharpèrent Sai au passage et laissèrent le silence dans la ruelle où Sasuke tenait toujours froidement Sakura par les hanches, comme sa propriété, mais savait parfaitement que ces imbéciles s'étaient encore fait des idées stupides. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura qui semblait aux anges, puis soupira d'un air désabusé avant de continuer son chemin d'un air neutre. Ce genre de situation risquait forcément de se reproduire, parce que dès lors que Sakura était la seule personne qu'il supportait à présent, et la personne qui savait si bien le lire, elle était à lui.

Il y eut un autre événement qui étonna beaucoup, d'autant plus qu'il se répandit dans les potins comme une traînée de poudre. Ce fut le jour où Sai fit allusion à Sakura et lui en certains termes peu flatteurs, du moins pour l'honneur d'un Uchiha. Si Sakura était bien à lui, s'il la supportait, alors la critiquer revenait de toute façon à le critiquer lui-même. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait de toute façon jamais eu le droit de critiquer Sakura à partir du moment où il l'avait connue. Le fait que Sai la traite de mocheté passait déjà très mal, mais Sakura se défendait toujours parfaitement bien –un coup de poing et le tour était joué, et il n'avait donc pas besoin de s'en faire. Mais le cas fut que Sai fit une remarque sur le manque de sommeil de ses deux coéquipiers, qui avaient en réalité passé une semaine en mission avec Lee. Lee était toujours tant plein d'entrain que cela ne se voyait jamais, et Naruto se demandait même si ce n'était pas justement lui le fautif dans l'affaire. Après tout, Lee, sur un si long terme et pour deux personnes relativement calmes, devait être épuisant.

« Héhé, le Fantôme, ricana le brun en s'adressant à Sasuke. Mocheté arrive à palier à son physique pour que tu sois si fatigué ? »

Sakura rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se prépara à armer son poing, mais un bruit de colision sonore arriva à ses oreilles avant qu'elle ne puisse frapper Sai. Le temps qu'elle se remette de la remarque, Sai gisait déjà à terre. Sans qu'on sache pourquoi, une entaille ornait sa joue. Sasuke avait toujours son air neutre. Elle, qui commençait à bien le connaître, avait repéré la veine légèrement palpitante à sa tempe. Le brun se leva sans plus de cérémonie, lança un regard glacial à son amie qui, ayant compris le message, l'imita, et Naruto les suivi en éclatant de rire tandis que Anko, plus loin, allait relever le ninja suicidaire.

Sasuke avait foncièrement changé, en réalité. Son air neutre l'était encore plus et, par conséquent, n'importe quelle émotion était plus palpable et visible. Seule Sakura l'avait remarqué parce qu'elle était vint-quatre heures sur vint-quatre avec lui, et ce depuis maintenant deux mois. Elle trouvait que cela lui ferait forcément du bien.

La rencontre la plus inattendue pour Sasuke fut un matin, à l'aube, alors qu'il faisait un magnifique rêve dont il ne se rappela plus par la suite, et que la porte venait de subir les assauts d'un poing après nombre sonneries. Le brun se leva, d'aussi bonne humeur que d'ordinaire, et ouvrit sèchement la porte, le regard hautain et fier, son torse nu se haussant légèrement d'agacement. La femme qui se trouva devant la porte écarquilla immédiatement les yeux d'un air choqué, soufflant :

« Alors c'était pour ça… »

Sasuke ne comprit pas, et sur ces entre-faits Sakura arriva, les cheveux en bataille, se frottant les yeux et remettant en place une nuisette rose, demandant vaguement qui venait à cette heure. Elle se figea à son tour lorsqu'elle perçu le regard vert d'eau rempli de reproches à l'entrée, et l'immobilisme d'un Sasuke en boxer –elle profitait de la vue dès qu'elle croyait qu'il ne la sentait pas.

« Ma… bégaya-t-elle, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma… »

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle vit la main se lever et voler vers elle. Par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux, mais la gifle ne vint jamais. Par le même réflexe qui avait poussé Sakura à fermer les paupières, Sasuke avait levé son bras et tenait à présent fermement le poignet de la femme, la regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air menaçant.

« Mais lâchez-moi ! Je suis la mère de cette jeune fille !

– Sasuke-kun…

– Toi, ne dit rien ! hurla la femme à l'entrée, se débattant sans pouvoir se dégager de l'emprise. Tu me déçois énormément Sakura ! Tu quittes la maison simplement parce que je te dis que le démon renard n'est pas une bonne compagnie et que tu ne veux pas entendre raison, puis je te retrouve dans un appartement où tu vis avec ton petit ami ! Tu as seize ans, je te rappelle ! Je suis encore responsable de toi et… »

Sasuke en avait eu plus qu'assez, il ne supportait pas ce genre de piaillement et il ne supportait pas non plus que Sakura s'écrase de cette façon, tête baissée, subissant les brimades, pour quelque chose d'aussi injuste. Elle n'avait absolument rien fait. Alors il avait refermé la porte. Les cris continuèrent, Sakura avait toujours la tête baissée et cela l'agaçait encore plus. Il aurait voulu qu'elle dise quelque chose pour faire partir cette femme.

« Sasuke-kun, s'il te plait, ouvre. C'est ma mère… marmonna-t-elle, résignée. »

Sasuke s'exécuta, peu amène, laissant passer la furie qui lui jeta un regard noir auquel il répondit vaguement, silencieux, puis il partit s'asseoir sur le canapé et laissa Sakura et sa mère discuter. Il avait entendu la remarque de la femme brune lorsqu'elle avait marmonné quelque chose à propos d'un bleu au poignet et d'excuses qui devraient être faites. Il lui avait lancé un regard en coin, avait émis un petit « Hn », la mère avait pris la mouche.

« Ton ami ne peut pas ouvrir la bouche peut-être ? Ca l'écorcherait de s'excuser clairement ? Sakura, non seulement tu te conduis en irresponsable, mais en plus tu as de mauvaises fréquentations !

– Maman… Je… Je te présente mon coéquipier, Uchiha Sasuke… parvint à bégayer la pauvre Sakura. Il ne parle plus depuis plus de quatre mois, maintenant. »

La femme eut un mouvement de recul, ne saisissant que la partie de la phrase qu'elle avait voulu entendre, puis murmura :

« D'abord le Kyuubi et sa petite amie débauchée de vingt ans de plus que lui, ensuite un traître… Mon dieu…

– Maman ! cria Sakura. Ils sont mes amis ! »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un rictus parfaitement satisfait. Enfin Sakura réagissait, il allait bientôt retrouver sa tranquillité. Lentement, il se leva et alla rouvrir la porte, regardant la femme en coin, un léger sourire toujours au bord des lèvres. Ce geste était significatif : cette trouble-fête était invitée à s'en aller. La femme se vexa et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour sa fille. Sakura s'assit sur le canapé, doucement, puis Sasuke, voyant qu'il n'aurait pas droit à un petit déjeuner ce matin s'il ne le faisait pas lui même, revint cinq minutes après avec du café et un plateau de croissants qu'il déposa devant la jeune fille et partagea avec elle. L'Uchiha ne s'était jamais rendu compte que son geste avait été attentionné.

Quatre ans. C'était long, quatre ans. Quatre ans de silence et d'introversion. Cependant, c'était bien le temps que Sasuke avait mis à se réadapter, il le savait. Il avait fait du système qui avait été instauré à son retour son quotidien. Il n'avait plus jamais dormi avec Sakura, prenant le salon pour lui avec son peu d'effets personnels, Naruto et Anko étaient retournés chez eux, mais passaient souvent. Sasuke aimait la routine qui s'était instaurée, un peu différente de sa vie d'antan. On disait que ça s'appelait une seconde chance, il ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

S'ils étaient tous devenus jounins, ce n'était absolument pas en même temps. Leur promotion avait progressé encore au cours des années, Sai avait été le premier à passer, revenant d'une mission qui s'était révélée de rang S et qu'il avait réussie avec brio. Puis, contre toute attente, était venue Hinata. Personne ne saurait jamais comment elle avait fait, mais elle avait battu un membre de l'Akatsuki, Kiba et Shino s'occupant comme ils le pouvaient de son compagnon un peu plus tard. Cela avait été la révélation pour le clan Hyuuga tout entier et les paroles d'Hinata, toujours timide pourtant, avaient été prises en considération. On attendait beaucoup d'elle à présent. Hiashi tentait de la former à la dure responsabilité de chef de clan. Neji avait été incroyablement fier, Kiba avait massacré Naruto quand il lui avait sauté dessus pour la serrer très fort et la féliciter. Sakura avait rapidement suivi la jeune fille dans se carrière, mais Sasuke avait voulu attribuer son succès à son statut de ninja-médecin.

Plus tard, revenant d'une mission qui avait semblé planifiée pour qu'elle se passe mal, Naruto et Sasuke étaient montés en grade exactement au même instant, d'une annonce de l'Hokage. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un état lamentable, blessés au possible, mais le regard qu'ils s'étaient lancé alors oscillait entre la satisfaction mutuelle et une sobre rivalité. Sakura avait piqué une crise en apprenant qu'ils étaient directement partis s'entraîner après, mais elle avait bien entendu la conversation entre Kakashi, Tsunade et Anko à propos de ces deux là. Tout avait été planifié, et si Sasuke avait découvert le pot aux roses, il avait plutôt semblé heureux de la situation –il s'était posé sur le fauteuil dans le salon et avait fermé les yeux, symbole d'une paix intérieure non négligeable.

Il n'y avait en réalité qu'une seule chose qui avait changé, du point de vue de Sasuke, au bout de ces quatre ans de pur bonheur –il n'avait même pas revu Itachi, c'était sa limite de confiance. En effet, c'était le jour même qu'expirait son délai de vie commune avec Sakura. C'était aussi pour cela, peut-être, que lorsqu'il entendit le son désagréable du réveille-matin du salon, il se retourna sous sa couette et voulu se rendormir. Cependant, le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant se fit bientôt entendre, les rideaux qu'il laissait grands ouverts furent accrochés aux cols de cygnes et une voix douce, tendre et encore endormie murmura :

« Bonjour Sasuke-kun… »

Le brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il savait que lorsqu'elle le croyait endormi, Sakura n'osait pas le déranger et attendait toujours qu'il se tourne un peu pour le rappeler. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de l'excellent café qui se dégageait de la cuisine qu'il se décida, résigné. Sakura lui avait fait part de sa décision d'acheter l'appartement en face du nouveau deux pièces de Naruto et Anko, et de lui laisser celui-là. Sasuke n'avait rien dit, était resté neutre, et elle l'avait pris, comme toujours, pour un « Comme tu veux ». Sakura avait bien repéré qu'à l'inverse, quand il n'était pas d'accord, il faisait la gueule ou même émettait parfois un « grmph » sonore. Il n'avait jamais fait d'efforts avec elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé et, s'il était souvent revenu avec quelques sacs de courses, il voulait absolument l'attribuer à son égoïste personne qui voulait se servir par elle même –même s'il prenait toujours des sucreries, particulièrement de la glace, à Sakura, et que celle-ci connaissait par cœur son type de régime alimentaire.

Le brun alla se préparer en vitesse, enfilant son, à présent, éternel kimono blanc au petit symbole des Uchiha dans le haut du dos et se séchant les cheveux en arrivant dans la cuisine où Sakura lui tendit, comme chaque jour où elle était là, un café brûlant des meilleurs. Il se demandait même ce qui allait le plus lui manquer entre Sakura et ce café. Tant qu'à faire, il préférait la personne qui préparait le café, et le problème majeur qui se poserait maintenant serait d'arriver tôt à l'autre bout de la ville, dans le nouvel appartement de Sakura, pour s'inviter prendre la boisson avant de partir en mission –s'il osait être impoli et réfuter toute l'éducation qu'il avait eue, bien entendu. Sasuke se sentait presque déprimé. Sa routine allait être dérangée, ses habitudes chamboulées, tout cela à cause du départ de la kunoichi. Il lui en voulait presque, il s'en voulait aussi, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour la retenir. Dee toute façon, il ne devait, question d'honneur, ni ne pouvait, question d'indépendance, la retenir. Il n'avait même pas pensé à quel point il en avait envie, en fin de compte.

« Mes affaires sont prêtes depuis hier soir, Sasuke-kun, sourit Sakura, assise à la table tandis qu'il restait debout, accoudé au plan de travail, comme à chaque fois.

– Hn.

– Je vais y aller tout de suite, je pourrais m'installer rapidement, et tu seras plus vite débarrassé de moi ! gloussa-t-elle gentiment. Tu m'accompagnes ?

– Hn… »

Tous les « Hn » de Sasuke voulaient dire oui, Sakura le savait, mais elle avait trouvé le deuxième très faible et sorti de mauvaise grâce. Depuis quatre ans qu'elle habitait avec lui, elle savait que Sasuke ne se forçait jamais pour rien vis à vis des autres, alors elle ne comprit pas et mit cela sur le compte de la mauvaise humeur matinale du brun. Sasuke resta, comme à son habitude, silencieux tout le long du chemin, laissant Sakura porter sa grosse valise et son seul meuble, une coiffeuse, sans le moindre mal. Elle lui laissait le reste, s'en étant fourni de nouveaux. Finalement, les deux jeunes gens allèrent en mission comme si de rien était, chacun de son côté à différentes horaires, Sasuke partant avant et montrant à Neji un certain agacement vis à vis de ses ennemis, et aussi de Lee qui s'en prit beaucoup dans la figure, surtout quand il parlait de Sakura. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et de toute façon il ne se prendrait jamais la tête pour ce genre de chose, il était agacé par la situation. Ce n'était jamais que le départ de sa colocataire, mais toute sa vie semblait chamboulée simplement par cette femme, non pire, par Sakura_. _Sasuke rentra chez lui une semaine plus tard. Il était épuisé, il en avait assez, et en plus de cela il n'y aurait personne pour l'attendre. Si. Il était six heures, Naruto et Anko passaient toujours les voir à ce moment d'habitude. Alors lorsqu'il arriva devant son nouveau chez-lui-intégral, il ne salua même pas ses amis, ouvrit la porte directement et la laissa battante derrière lui en guise d'invitation, entrant d'un pas calme et mesuré dans la maison. Son futon avait été rangé, le canapé gisait au milieu de la pièce, abominablement vide. Sasuke se rendit compte que tout le bien-être qu'il avait ressenti ici n'était pas du à l'appartement, mais bien à Sakura qui faisait la meilleure décoration possible. Fatigué aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, laissant les deux autres entrer sans se faire prier et foncer dans la cuisine, il s'assit sur ledit canapé et posa ses mains sur son front, passant ses doigts dans ses mèches de cheveux. Quand il sentit que le couple revenait, il reprit son air impassible et les regarda s'installer, dévorant les dernières glaces que Sakura avait du oublier pour eux.

« Alors Sasuke ! Quoi de neuf ? Quand rentre Sakura ? » demanda Naruto d'une voix enjouée.

Le brun manqua tuer le blond sur place de son regard numéro douze authentique « tu aurais mieux fait de te taire » en agressivité mineure. Anko fronça les sourcils. Sasuke avait peur de ce qu'elle dirait, parce que si Sakura le comprenait parfaitement, celle qui était encore la plus à même de le cerner intérieurement était Anko. Elle était pour sa carapace le bélier le plus dangereux, car en fait de bélier, c'était une infiltration, un véritable serpent. C'était une femme, une adulte, alors elle cernait mieux les gens de par son expérience, et même lui était pris au piège. Il assassina Naruto du regard et ne répondit pas.

« Ah ! C'était aujourd'hui ton délai d'indépendance ! Tu vas pouvoir faire des missions solo ! beugla encore Naruto, vrillant les tympans du pauvre Uchiha.

– Naruto… commença Anko sans cesser de fixer le brun.

– Anko, pourquoi il ne répond toujours pas ?

– Naruto, Sakura n'habite plus ici.

– Hein ! s'offusqua le blond. Mais c'est impossible ! Où est-ce que… »

Naruto s'était arrêté. Il venait de se souvenir. Un mois auparavant, Sakura leur en avait parlé : elle comptait laisser seul Sasuke et, comme elle ne voulait pas retourner chez elle, elle avait pris le petit appartement face au leur, dans le nouveau complexe qui avait été construit pour les jeunes adultes qui repeuplaient le village. Alors le blond se jeta sur Sasuke, le saisit par le col et le secoua :

« Tu l'a laissée partir, imbécile ? »

Sasuke eut un geste agacé et dégagea les mains de son ami, le regard perdu dans le vague. Anko fronça encore les sourcils, puis elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et chuchota :

« Naruto, tu ne crois pas qu'il s'en rend assez malade comme ça ? »

Naruto plongea dans les yeux sombres de Sasuke, avala de travers en saisissant le regard assombrit de son ami, puis sembla se mettre dans une colère folle.

« Mais va la chercher imbécile ! Elle n'attend que ça ! Alors écoute moi pour une fois et fonce ! Merde ! Sasuke ! Tu passes ton temps à te détruire tout seul ! »

Sasuke ne répondit que par une expression lasse. Il le savait, mais il ne voulait surtout pas en entendre parler. De toute façon, c'était très bien comme ça.

A suivre

Je m'éclate à le faire souffrir ce petit… Ce qui m'agace en revanche, c'est que j'avais établi un plan très précis de ces passages SasuSaku, mais je l'ai perdu… Enfin, ça va quand même, j'espère. Ca vous a plu ?


	4. Contact

**Titre** : Sasuke ne parle pas

**Auteur** : Tookuni

**Résumé** : Pour apprendre à contrer certaines techniques de Sasuke, Naruto accepte de s'entraîner avec Anko, la folle de l'examen chuunin, mais lorsqu'enfin il ramène Sasuke en lui prouvant qu'à Konoha aussi on peut devenir fort, celui-ci ne prononce plus un seul mot. Son silence l'enfoncera-t-il encore plus dans les ténèbres ? Ou bien le forcera-t-il à trouver d'autres moyens d'expression, et, peut-être, de revenir en arrière pour s'attacher de nouveau ?

**Genre** : Romance, le moins d'OOC possible

**Rating** : T pour bagarres et allusions

_**Sasuke ne parle pas**_

Chapitre 4 : Contact

Le dojo des Fujino était vaste et luxueux. Malgré leur repliement, et ce en raison des divers conflits qui avaient eu lieu entre eux et les villages ninjas, ils gardaient un goût et une vanité grandiose et se serraient tués plutôt que de vivre dans la modestie. Masquée au cœur d'une forêt de pins, encastrée ingénieusement dans une montagne, la cache aux allures de pagode chinoise était un lieu calme et tranquille où les hauts dignitaires pouvaient fomenter leurs complots tandis que les jeunes allaient s'entraîner au fin fond du labyrinthe des grottes ou sur les dangereux pics enneigés.

Fujino Ayoka était un de ces serviteurs sans grande implication qui, comme tous les membres de la famille, avait suivi l'entraînement des ninjas d'élite afin de constituer l'armée des Fujino. La famille était le facteur le plus important et il protégeait avec fierté l'entrée de la pagode. Le poste n'avait pas été facile à acquérir. Sa fiancée lui avait été donnée le jour même en mariage mais il ne la voyait pas souvent, pas plus d'ailleurs que ses trois enfants. Il était trop pris par le travail qui donnait tant d'avantages à ses proches directs. La hiérarchie était très stricte. Ayoka fit tournoyer un kunai dans sa main. Son collègue n'était pas encore revenu de sa ronde dans la forêt et il s'ennuyait. L'autre avait certainement du trouver quelque jeune fille perdue, ou simplement s'endormir en haut d'un arbre comme il le faisait souvent. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi cet imbécile avait été nommé garde, mais il se disait qu'un autre aurait été bien pire et pris son rôle tellement au sérieux qu'il aurait démissionné d'ennui. Ayoka bailla, et ne vit pas la lame briller légèrement devant son cou offert. Sous la giclée de sang, un masque pâle aux peintures noires et à la face rongée de tristesse douloureuse scintilla un bref instant.

Sasuke plongea. Son corps endolori de courbatures refit surface tandis qu'il enlevait des ses mèches le sang séché qui s'y était fixé. Il les fixait derrière sa tête avec un élastique, mais elles subissaient malgré tout le sort que sa rage réservait à toute sa tenue. Il s'attarda sur son geste, regarda un instant la chevelure brune qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et fronça les sourcils. Cela lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir, plutôt, un souvenir qu'il considérait comme mauvais. Les vêtements sur la berge séchaient comme ils le pouvaient, encore suintants de cette couleur rouge caractéristique. Tout son corps était couvert d'égratignures, sauf son visage. Il y passa sa main, lâchant la mèche, se remémorant une autre scène, plus récente, plus calme, plus sauvage dans un sens aussi, rien que par le regard qu'ils s'étaient lancés, parce qu'Anko était une de ces personnes qui malgré les apparences était de la même trempe que lui –Orochimaru n'aimait visiblement que les bruns intéressés, intelligents, assoiffés de connaissances et pétris d'un sens aiguisé des principes.

« Alors comme ça tu as demandé à être Anbu ? avait demandé la femme en s'asseyant en tailleur dans l'appartement, après avoir reposé le document officiel.

– Hn, grogna Sasuke, détaché.

– Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais très bien que c'est parce que tu souffres de solitude et que tu veux t'occuper pour ne plus penser à Sakura.

– Grmph… rajouta Sasuke, exaspéré.

– Oui, je sais, c'est aussi parce que tu a accès à toutes les informations que tu souhaites sur l'Akatsuki, donc Itachi, et en plus de ça, ça te fait un entraînement du tonnerre. C'est dommage que Naruto ne puisses pas t'accompagner, vous auriez assuré tous les deux », ajouta Anko en entamant une brochette de dango qu'elle avait sortie d'un rouleau d'invocation.

Sasuke ne broncha pas, elle le regarda un moment puis ajouta :

« Et je suppose que si tu as daigné venir jusqu'ici ce n'est pas pour les beaux yeux de Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sasuke râla encore, se leva de la chaise où il s'était assis, enjamba les objets hétéroclites qui jonchaient le sol et parvint à atteindre son sac, laissé à l'entrée. Anko mâchonnait sa lèvre inférieure, profitant encore du gout de la sucrerie qu'elle avait engloutie, attendant patiemment. Sasuke revint et, d'un air impassible, plaça sous les yeux de la brune un petit objet blanc nacre immaculé. Anko regarda la chose, Sasuke, qui avait pris un air extrêmement sérieux, puis de nouveau la chose et demanda :

« Tu veux que je peigne ton masque ? »

Comme toujours, Sasuke ne répondit qu'en fronçant légèrement les sourcils en signe d'assentiment.

« Oh… chuchota la jeune femme, surprise. Tu es sur que tu veux que ce soit moi qui te le fasse ?

– Grmph, émit Sasuke en crissant des dents.

– Hm, oui, tu as raison, Naruto ne pourrait pas être sérieux et Sakura… Pourquoi pas Sakura d'abord ? »

Sasuke n'eut même pas de mouvement d'humeur. Au lieu d'ouvrir la bouche comme toute personne normale l'aurait fait, il roula des yeux en se redressant et fit glisser un « tsss » sonore entre ses lèvres.

« Ah, oui, tu as raison, elle t'interprète trop et ferait quelque chose qui te ressemble, sans compter son excitation et la façon dont elle se mettrait à débiter pendant une heure, c'est ça ? » ricana la femme d'un air sadique.

Sasuke considéra qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, Anko savait de toute façon parfaitement pourquoi c'était à elle qu'il s'était adressé. Si Sakura le comprenait, c'était Anko et elle seule qui était capable d'infiltrer son mur de glace pour trouver au fond de lui des symboles connus de lui seul, et encore. En ces quelques années, elle était devenue presque aussi proche de lui que Naruto et Sakura pouvaient l'être. Lorsque ses deux coéquipiers étaient en mission et qu'il restait enfermé chez lui, elle le trainait dans un bar et le faisait boire en compagnie de quelques jounins. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir Kakashi ivre mort. Lorsqu'ils se réunissaient tous les quatre, c'était elle qui retenait les ardeurs de Naruto lorsqu'il allait trop loin vis-à-vis de lui, amoindrit par son manque d'expression. Naruto comprenait toujours immédiatement. Anko, qui avait vécu tant de choses communes avec lui, entre une enfance difficile, un recrutement chez Orochimaru, la marque sur leurs cous, et présentait les mêmes symptômes, si affectionnés par le serpent, que lui, était devenue une amie chère qui savait le dérider. Il ne s'étonnait plus de la relation fusionnelle qu'elle entretenait avec Naruto. En plus d'une affection presque maternelle qu'elle lui donnait sans compter, elle était son complément pour toutes les choses dont le blond avait toujours manqué. Il aimait les voir ensembles parce qu'ils rayonnaient agréablement, comme un soleil de fin d'après-midi, chaud, doux et enjôleur.

« Bon, d'accord, avait repris Anko. Il sera prêt demain, mais ne vient pas te plaindre si ça ne te plait pas. »

Anko avait toujours fait preuve d'un incroyable sérieux en face de Sasuke. Seule, en face de Sasuke, parce que sinon elle faisait tout pour que ce soit Naruto qui soit près de lui, sans problèmes. C'était un réflexe conditionné qu'elle avait adopté dès leurs premières rencontres. Après tout, le brun était comme son beau frère et la personne que Naruto chérissait certainement le plus. Sasuke eut un rictus d'assentiment et sortit, émettant un dernier grognement qu'elle comprit parfaitement comme un « Je te fais confiance ». Anko resta seule et pensive quelques instants, caressant le morceau faïence d'un doigt, puis se leva d'un air déterminé et hurla :

« Bon ! Au travail ! »

Sasuke, derrière la porte, avait eu un nouveau rictus avant de disparaître.

Sasuke regagna la berge, rafraîchi et sentant un peu moins le sang, se rhabilla sereinement, puis caressa le masque du bout des doigts.

« C'est un masque, mais tu en adoptes déjà un, alors j'ai dessiné le cri que tu refuses de sortir de toi. »

Sasuke fit la grimace. Il n'aimait pas que la notion de cri lui soit associée, pas plus qu'il n'aimait avoir un intérieur tourmenté, surtout aux yeux de cette femme, et d'autant plus que cette fois, Naruto était là pour écouter. Il devait bien avouer que le visage que la jeune femme avait dessiné pour lui lui plaisait. La bouche semblait saigner, les yeux pleuraient de désespoir et d'amertume, les traits au niveau des sourcils étaient arqués de façon à montrer une tristesse et une colère infinie. Ce masque était une expression à lui tout seul, l'inverse de lui-même, et pourtant il aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder comme son âme dans une glace. Déchiré, brûlé à vif de douleur, et inspirant par cette souffrance la terreur, la cruauté et la mort. Sasuke, en un geste vif, remit le masque sur son visage et s'en alla. Il devait remettre son rapport le plus vite possible.

Cela faisait deux mois que Sakura avait déménagé. Deux mois presque qu'il était dans l'Anbu. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas revu la jeune fille et, malgré ses missions, il y pensait encore, et il ne voulait pas rentrer chezlui. Alors, après être passé chez l'Hokage, avoir déposé son dossier sur le bureau sans réveiller la maîtresse des lieux qui, comme à son habitude, s'était endormie, Sasuke se glissa chez lui, enfila son éternel kimono blanc au symbole de son clan et partit se promener dans les rues. Un léger vent soufflait, il se sentait en paix. Les massacres qu'imposaient les missions d'Anbu lui plaisaient énormément, d'autant plus qu'il les savait tous mérités. Lorsque cela ne lui semblait pas le cas, il vérifiait toujours les informations, par principe. Dans un sens, peut-être, aussi, ne voulait-il pas ressembler à son frère.

Sasuke s'arrêta au niveau d'un petit parc séparé de la rue par un muret blanc. Il soupira. La présence qu'il venait de sentir était celle de son stupide coéquipier. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il le suivait partout, veillant sur lui comme un grand frère, espionnant tous ses fais et gestes, ses regards, cherchant toujours, en dehors de leur relation officielle, à le percer le plus profondément possible. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester à sa place ? Pourquoi devait-il s'occuper de lui alors qu'il avait ses propres rêves ? Bien sûr, il connaissait la réponse. Il savait très bien qu'il veillait sur lui parce qu'il faisait partie de ce rêve. De même Sakura, et tous ceux qui lui étaient chers en faisaient partie, mais lui, semblait-il, aux yeux du blond, avait besoin qu'on le protège. Il détestait ça.

Sasuke grogna, une ombre se matérialisa devant ses yeux alors qu'un coup de vent faisait voler quelques pétales de fleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en te promenant tout seul dans la nuit, enfoiré ? »

Sasuke ne pipa mot, comme à chaque fois.

« Héhé, ricana le jeune homme. Si tu pouvais me répondre un cerisier en fleur, je pense que personne n'aurait besoin de s'inquiéter pour toi ! »

Sasuke lança un regard noir à Naruto et se détourna pour laisser aller ses yeux sur le parc où les pétales roses tombaient toujours.

« Sasuke, je te jure que si tu continues comme ça je préférerais te tuer plutôt que tu continues à faire souffrir Sakura par ton comportement égoïste. Je sais que c'est une question d'honneur pour toi, mais je te jure que même elle préférera te savoir mort plutôt qu'éternellement souffrant. Et même si pour ça Sakura doit m'en vouloir et me haïr, je le ferai.

– Tch… glissa Sasuke, signifiant son indifférence.

– Pf… T'es trop con !

– Grmph, rétorqua Sasuke, mécontent de se faire insulter pour quelque chose qu'il considérait comme incompréhensible de la part d'un imbécile comme Naruto.

– J'étais venu te dire que Kakashi-sensei est revenu de mission et qu'il t'attendrait demain au terrain d'entraînement de notre équipe. Sakura sera là en soutien médical. »

Sasuke regarda Naruto de travers mais il rétorqua :

« Hé ! Je t'informe ! Je ne te suis pas et ne veille pas sur toi, contrairement à ce que tu crois ! Kakashi devait normalement passer te chercher chez toi demain matin, mais comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas les surprises, j'ai préféré te prévenir. Si toi tu restes au sol, moi je passe mes nuits sur les toits ! Ah, j'espère que le masque d'Anko te plait, au fait !

– Tss… répondit Sasuke, un sourire au coin des lèvres en détournant la tête.

– Héhé ! Je lui dirais, vieux ! » explosa Naruto en lançant son bras au dessus de la tête de l'Uchiha pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux sans qu'il ait le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour protester, insulter, émettre un quelconque son qui serait significatif. Mais bien sûr, comme d'habitude, rien ne sortit. Comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait se justifier devant lui qui faisait tout pour qu'il parle, il n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot. Il savait pourtant très bien s'y prendre pour le mettre en rogne, bien plus que Sai d'ailleurs, ce qui était un exploit. Frustré, il ne vit pas non plus le blond jovial s'avancer et l'étreindre.

« Sasuke, t'auras beau penser, j'aurais beau dire que je te déteste, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que tu es revenu. »

Naruto relâcha l'accolade fraternelle, éclata de rire à la tête de l'Uchiha et disparut dans la nuit, le laissant les yeux emplis de colère et des questions non-formulées plein la tête. Contact. Il ne connaissait pas, ne voulait pas connaître, et pourtant il l'y forçait, pour son bien, certainement, selon lui. La seule chose a laquelle il pu penser après cela fut la sensation du contact de Sakura. Sans savoir ce que cela pouvait représenter en forme réelle, il savait que contrairement à Naruto, il ne serait pas en colère, juste contrarié –et encore, dans le fond, il le sentait, cela lui avait fait foncièrement plaisir. Il savait aussi parfaitement pourquoi.

Sasuke décida en cet instant qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui faire tous les premiers pas avant de se mettre à détester la jeune fille si elle s'approchait de lui, même si cela ne semblait plus être le cas. Toujours vexé, il se leva et rentra chez lui, le cerveau vide, calme, mais en fermant la porte de son appartement, il émit un dernier « tsss… » agacé et alla s'étaler sur son lit.

Naruto esquiva pour la énième fois une attaque. Le sabre tournoyait, toujours si vite, précis, mortel. Un multi-clonage pu faire l'affaire un bref instant mais bientôt une boule de feu le fit disparaître. Naruto venait de se rendre compte que c'était contre _Lui_ qu'il se battait. Alors soudain, tout devint euphorique. Laissant de côté sa gentillesse et sa distraction, Naruto composa un Rasengan. Emporté par son élan, il utilisa une technique de substitution, esquiva le poing, le pied, la rafale de kunais, composa d'autres clones et les mêla aux troncs d'arbres préalablement attrapés.

« A gauche ! »

Trop tard, le sabre l'avait transpercé. Naruto cracha un peu de sang, fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Il tint le sabre fermement, et avant que l'autre ne comprenne, un clone avait saisi ses mains et le maintenait fermement en place. Le Rasengan brilla, s'enfonça dans la chair sous le silence douloureux de la victime, puis tous les clones disparurent et le nuage de poussière se dégagea. Naruto releva les yeux, victorieux. Erreur. Face à lui, deux orbes écarlates luisaient de rage et de détermination. Les virgules noires se mirent à tournoyer, le jeune blond ferma ses paupières. Trop tard. Illusion. Noir profond, monde inconnu. Et ce silence. L'ombre contre laquelle il s'était battu se matérialisa devant lui et énonça avec mépris :

« Hn. »

Naruto, en revanche, entendit clairement la voix grave et hautaine constatant au fond de lui : « Je t'ai encore battu. »

De rage, il tenta de se défaire de ses chaînes. Rien. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. L'illusion était claire, de taille. Il ne savait pas ce que Kakashi avait pu faire pour avoir cette pupille sans tuer la personne qui lui était la plus chère, mais l'autre semblait lui aussi être capable d'avoir un sentiment assez fort et de le concentrer assez pour y arriver. Naruto ne supportait pas ce regard victorieux sur lui. Il s'était demandé tout le long du combat pourquoi aujourd'hui il ne l'utilisait pas dès le début, mais il avait compris qu'il avait trouvé une meilleure tactique. Au fond, c'était aussi bien pour lui qui devait s'entraîner à y résister. C'était l'objectif, il fallait qu'il fasse encore une tentative. Les yeux face à lui semblaient jubiler. Jaloux, déçu, enragé, Naruto du faire un effort monstrueux pour concentrer son chakra sans utiliser ses mains prisonnières. L'autre ne s'occupait pas de son avancement et se contentait de suivre un schéma de développement d'illusion selon ses critères. Cela devenait toujours plus dur. A chaque fois il se sentait distancé, et à chaque fois il détestait ça un peu plus. Pourtant, c'était comme avant, ou presque, et la dessus du moins, il pouvait être sur que cela aboutirait à quelque chose. C'était face à lui qu'il progressait le plus et le mieux. C'était sa façon de se motiver et il en était parfaitement conscient. Alors encore cette fois, Naruto serra les dents, faisant sortir de lui tout ce qu'il pouvait de chakra tandis que l'autre disparaissait de son champs de vision, se concentrant sur son seul et unique objectif : Battre Sasuke.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière l'ébloui.

« Sa… Sas'ke… » hésita-t-il.

Le brun se tenait face à lui, les bras croisés sur son torse en sang, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres.

« Tch… » souffla le jeune homme, mais Naruto entendit : « Ce n'est pas trop tôt, boulet. »

Naruto ne savait pas exactement comment il faisait, mais dans ces moments là, il savait exactement ce que voulait lui dire Sasuke. En réalité, il en prenait conscience seulement maintenant, Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de parler pour être compris. Alors, essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres, Naruto rétorqua immédiatement :

« Hehe ! Je ne perdrais plus face à toi Sas'ke ! »

Les deux regards se croisèrent. Un combat. Deux âmes. Deux frères. Et la satisfaction de l'instant. Comme un monde tout entier à eux. La sensation qu'ils n'avaient existé que pour et par ce combat un bref instant. L'impression que le monde autour d'eux avait disparu pour ne laisser que cette euphorie incroyable. Se retrouver. Encore et toujours, quelques instants. Quelques heures dans ce combat quotidien. Le vent souffla légèrement, apaisant les corps et les âmes surchauffés. Les yeux fermés de Sasuke et sa lèvre remontée en coin, le ricanement de Naruto et sa main grattant nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête. Arrêt sur image. Reprise. Un grand cri hystérique se fit entende et deux poings s'abattirent sur les joues balafrées, brisant d'un coup le monde merveilleux et paisible dans lequel les deux combattants s'étaient enfermés cette fois encore.

« Naruto ! Tu as vu dans quel état vous vous êtes mis ?

– Mais Sakura-chan, c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi tu ne frappe jamais Sasuke ? protesta le blond.

– Parce qu'Anko s'en charge très bien !

– On ne pourrait pas échanger ? Je suis sûr qu'elle tape moins fort que toi ! brailla Naruto.

– Heu… On se calme les jeunes, soupira Kakashi en s'approchant avec méfiance de la zone dévastée. Les filles, vous amenez les garçons ici et vous les soignez, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer », ajouta le ninja copieur, une énorme goutte de sueur glissant le long de sa tempe.

Les deux furies s'exécutèrent, Anko se précipitant sur Naruto pour laisser tout le loisir à Sakura de porter Sasuke. Les deux survoltés ricanèrent en jetant des coups d'œil goguenards au dernier descendant des Uchiha qui traînait les pieds, un bras passé autour du cou de Sakura. La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas, habituée aux rires de ses coéquipiers, en revanche Sasuke « grmpha », comme l'avait défini Naruto, et enfonça sa tête dans la nuque de sa coéquipière. Rien que d'entendre les deux autres délirer lui donnait la migraine. Ce réflexe qu'il avait vis à vis de Sakura était devenu de plus en plus fréquent à compter du jour où il avait été contraint et forcé de passer son examen chuunin. En équipe. Avec Konohamaru et Moegi. Udon était, contre toute attente, déjà passé à la session précédente. Lorsqu'il était sorti du terrain, un Naruto organisateur au pur sadisme annonçant le tournoi final, il avait foncé dans le calme le plus total droit sur Sakura, qui l'attendait sereinement, et, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de commencer son examen physique, il avait posé son front sur son épaule, l'avait glissé jusque près de son cou et avait fermé les yeux. Calme. Enfin. Un long soupir de soulagement s'était échappé de ses lèvres et il aurait cru pouvoir s'endormir sur place si, au bout de quelques minutes de surprise, Naruto n'avait pas explosé de rire. Cet enfoiré de blond savait très bien que l'Uchiha en avait bavé avec ces deux gosses intenables.

Le paysage était vert et agréable. Naruto s'étala sur son matelas attitré, lui même adossé à un arbre. C'est-à-dire que Naruto avait calé sa tête entre les seins d'Anko et, dans cette position, pouvait attendre patiemment que Sakura termine de soigner Sasuke avant de s'occuper de lui. Sasuke sortait de ses combats toujours bien plus amoché que Naruto. Il détestait ça, alors être soigné le plus rapidement possible était un avantage non négligeable. Rien que pour cela, il adorait que Sakura le mette en priorité. Il n'avait pas perdu l'attention de la kunoichi, même si elle se faisait discrète et respectueuse de sa distance et surtout de son espace vital. Tandis que la jeune fille s'attaquait à un membre supérieur du corps, plus rouge et bleu que blanc, d'un Uchiha épuisé, Kakashi prit la parole :

« Les garçons, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre tête aujourd'hui, mais contrairement à ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux depuis un mois, et ce malgré les légers progrès de chaque jour, vous avez, et l'un et l'autre, réussi à produire dimension parallèle et chakra assez fortement pour entrer au panthéon des ninjas les plus incroyables de votre temps ! »

Sasuke, alors qu'il se laissait aller aux soins doux de Sakura, ouvrit légèrement ses paupières et ricana paisiblement. Naruto, sentant une étreinte relativement douloureuse autour de lui et une aura de joie et de fierté incroyable au dessus de sa tête, se demanda vaguement de quoi Kakashi voulait parler.

« Sasuke, félicitations, tu es le premier à avoir maîtrisé sans meurtre le Mangekyou Sharingan en un mois. Naruto, tu as toute mon admiration, tu as réussi à résister au Mangekyou Sharingan cité précédemment en étouffant le monde illusoire avec ton chakra. »

Naruto sourit alors, épuisé mais heureux.

« Hé ! s'exclama alors Sakura.

- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que j'y suis allé trop fort et qu'il va être paralysé à vie ! plaisanta Naruto en montrant Sasuke du doigt.

– Tsss… murmura le brun en s'asseyant un peu mieux.

– Haha ! C'est cool ! Il récupère plus vite ! Sakura ? s'exclama Anko.

– Oui, depuis ton retour ta réserve de chakra a augmenté, Sasuke-kun », sourit la jeune femme avant de se lever.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse s'éloigner, une main froide retint son poignet.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, tenta de dire quelque chose. Puis il la referma en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Sakura d'un air extrêmement sérieux, fit glisser son regard le long de son bras et fixa étrangement le point de contact entre eux. Il fronça les sourcils, descendit sa main pour toucher celle de la jeune femme, le bout de ses doigts, puis la laissa tomber sur l'herbe en grimaçant. Si la surprise se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle eut un grand sourire et répondit à la question silencieuse de Sasuke :

« D'accord, tu devrais y arriver sans problème ! »

Naruto, Kakashi et Anko se lancèrent des œillades d'incompréhension totale tandis que Sakura riait de plus belle et expliquait :

« Je vais lui apprendre des bases de justus médicaux. »

Le trio resta interdit. Kakashi songea que c'était une bonne idée sachant que Sakura et Anko –qui comme tout bon jounin savait à peu près refermer les plaies- ne seraient pas forcément là à chaque fois qu'ils s'entraîneraient à l'avenir. Sasuke détourna la tête. Il avait demandé par des gestes alors qu'il ne demandait jamais par le toucher. Pourtant, avec Sakura, cela avait été possible. Il siffla entre ses dents. Naruto et son influence étaient parfois plus diaboliques qu'Orochimaru.

A suivre

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain sera sur le même ton, peut-être un peu plus sentimental, mais si je devais trouver un mot sur l'impression qu'il devrait dégager, je dirais « brûlant », et c'est promis, je vous mets une baston.

Vos avis ?


	5. Pour l'amour de la vengeance

**Titre** : Sasuke ne parle pas

**Auteur** : Tookuni

**Résumé** : Pour apprendre à contrer certaines techniques de Sasuke, Naruto accepte de s'entraîner avec Anko, la folle de l'examen chuunin, mais lorsqu'enfin il ramène Sasuke en lui prouvant qu'à Konoha aussi on peut devenir fort, celui-ci ne prononce plus un seul mot. Son silence l'enfoncera-t-il encore plus dans les ténèbres ? Ou bien le forcera-t-il à trouver d'autres moyens d'expression, et, peut-être, de revenir en arrière pour s'attacher de nouveau ?

**Genre** : Romance, le moins d'OOC possible

**Rating** : T pour bagarres et allusions

**Note 2** : On dit merci à Sonata Arctica pour la deuxième partie, « For the sake of revenge » pour ce chapitre.

_**Sasuke ne parle pas**_

Chapitre 5 : Pour l'amour de la vengeance

La coutume chez Naruto et Anko avait été instaurée depuis bien longtemps de passer peu de temps ensembles en dehors des missions. Un Naruto jounin faisait quasiment toujours équipe avec elle et ils avaient parfaitement saisi que si cela continuait, ils allaient devenir fous. Ils habitaient ensembles, tuaient ensembles, alors ils avaient besoin d'autre chose. Naruto s'entrainait comme un damné. Il avait demandé à Shizune, sous les conseils d'Anko, de le former aux bases administratives, de lui réapprendre les positions hiérarchiques et de lui expliquer en quoi consistait toute cette paperasse qui s'accumulait sur le bureau du cinquième Hokage. Le blond passait sa vie à ses formations. Bien entendu, il n'était pas le seul. Il était évident que toute la promotion suivait ses efforts et se développait d'une façon monstrueuse. Cette nouvelle génération de ninjas était tout simplement incroyable. Kakashi et Yamato, qui s'étaient dernièrement faits massacrer par un Naruto en plein dans un délire de mystification du Quatrième, s'étaient tous les deux remis sérieusement à l'entrainement. Le ninja copieur avait même sacrifié ses temps de lecture pour accéder au niveau supérieur. Après tout, il était encore jeune, il devait encore pouvoir progresser. Anko aussi avait évolué. S'adaptant au blond et à la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, elle semblait être devenue plus féminine, plus femme à part entière. Kakashi la considérait, semblait-il, enfin comme une femme de son âge, tout comme il voyait Naruto comme l'homme de plus de vingt ans qu'il était. Un seul événement pouvait encore marquer les esprits désormais, avant que Naruto ne devienne Hokage. Cet événement survint le jour où, en pleine mission de reconnaissance dans un pays éloigné, Sasuke sentit une aura qu'il n'aurait jamais voulue recroiser. Du moins, pas à ce moment là. Sasuke aurait voulu être seul le jour où cela arriverait. Sasuke aurait voulu pouvoir se battre seul, vaincre seul, montrer sa seule puissance. Il était en mission avec l'équipe sept. Il se rappelait pourtant à chaque instant qu'il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin et devenu si fort sans ses amis, et que c'étaient eux qui, dans sa plus grande part, constituaient sa force.

Lorsqu'il se trouva devant Itachi, Sasuke hésita. L'homme face à lui semblait extrêmement diminué. Il était seul, l'ombre des arbres ne lui conférant même pas un peu du charisme qu'il semblait avoir laissé dernière les branches mortes. Sa cape noire était en loques, son regard voilé. Son frère avait l'air malade, fatigué, presque mort. Sasuke ne se démonta pas, rageant.

« Tu tentais de fuir pour lui échapper ? demanda Naruto, agressif, à l'adresse de l'autre, traduisant la question acide dans le regard de Sasuke qui s'essoufflait sans bruit.

– Je tentais de survivre pour pouvoir t'affronter », rétorqua Itachi dans un murmure, plus froid que la glace, ses yeux rivés sur son frère.

Cette fois, Sasuke ne prit même pas le temps de comprendre. Sasuke ne prit pas non plus le temps d'informer les autres. Tous avaient établi depuis bien longtemps la façon dont cela devrait se passer à ce moment là. Ensembles, tous les quatre, dans un parfait accord, ils composèrent des signes, et Sasuke sembla devenir grand. Cette technique de fusion des capacités était vraiment incroyable. Il ne remercierait jamais assez l'intelligence de Sakura d'avoir trouvé pareille merveille. A la base d'un sceau complexe sur le corps de chacun, et d'une benne connaissance des techniques de son équipe, Sasuke pouvait profiter de leur chakra et de leurs techniques. De toute sa hauteur, l'Uchiha regarda son frère, du chakra rouge courant sur ses membres, le sceau maudit se répandant sur son corps, un Rasengan dans la main gauche et la Kusanagi serrée à se faire mal dans sa main droite. La puissance était sienne. Il la sentait dans tout son corps face à cet être qui un jour l'avait si bien dominé de sa présence et de sa force comme indestructible.

Aujourd'hui, Itachi ne semblait plus que l'ombre de lui même. Grâce à son Sharingan aux liserés doublés du dôjutsu de Kakashi, il put percevoir l'état de faiblesse du corps de son frère. Les drogues qu'il avait pu prendre pour tenir encore debout, pour le croiser une dernière fois. Pourquoi tenait-il tellement à ce que ce soit lui qui le tue ? Pourquoi tenait-il tellement à vivre pour voir ce jour ? Le mieux aurait été de mourir de la main de quelqu'un d'autre. Exprès. Pour faire de son enfer vivant un enfer encore pire. Pour le désespérer encore plus de ne pas avoir pu accomplir sa tache et venger directement sa famille. Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Kakashi fronçait les sourcils mais avait visiblement décidé de ne rien dire, de laisser faire. Il respectait le choix de ce grand frère aux airs si faibles, seulement parce qu'il regardait, presque attendrit au fond de ses yeux, l'homme rayonnant de puissance divine qu'était devenu son petit frère.

« Tche… souffla Naruto, faisant en sorte que Sasuke n'entende pas, voulant que lui seul décide de ce qui était la vérité, de quelles étaient les raisons, de quoi il retournait. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être fort. »

Naruto avait lui aussi compris. Son entrevue avec Itachi, des années auparavant, l'avait fait réfléchir à toutes les possibilités et ce qu'il savait à présent de l'histoire du clan Uchiha, grâce à Shizune qui lui en avait dit un peu plus que nécessaire, l'avait éclairé sur beaucoup de points. Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'était pas certaine. Rapidement, Sasuke s'anima et plus personne ne pensa aux étranges paroles du jeune homme. Aussi vite qu'il avait composé ses signes, Sasuke se déplaça vers sa cible qui tenta d'esquiver. Mais Itachi trébucha. Son état de faiblesse semblait tel que Sasuke l'aurait presque retenu pour le faire se reposer et ensuite se battre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais Sasuke avait bien compris que si Itachi ne mourrait pas maintenant, de sa lame, il disparaitrait pour toujours, détruit par la maladie qui semblait le ronger. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Ces deux yeux si pâles, voilés, dans lesquels flottait vaguement, fière et désespérée, une dernière flamme rougeâtre qui disparaissait progressivement à les forcer à fonctionner.

Un coup de sabre. Un seul et unique coup de sabre. Itachi cracha un flot de sang, Sasuke se recula. Itachi le regarda fixement un instant puis tomba à genoux, terrassé par l'épuisement et le manque d'héb6moglobine. Sasuke tomba avec lui, la main de son frère se cramponnant à son épaule. Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux. Itachi le retenait, pas pour tenter, dans un ultime sursaut de vie, de le tuer, mais bien pour lui souffler quelque chose que lui seul pourrait entendre. Ce que les autres purent encore saisir après une quinte de toux, se rapprochant subrepticement de l'étrange scène qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir, furent quelques mots remplis d'amour que Sasuke ne sembla pas réaliser :

« Je suis fier. Tu es bien trop fort, petit frère. »

Alors, sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait faire, Sasuke se mit à toucher ses yeux d'un air absent. Puis, réalisant ce qu'il se passait, les écarquillant, horrifié dans sa tombée des nues, il composa des signes et tenta de toutes ses forces de guérir la blessure qu'il avait lui même infligée, sortant du corps d'Itachi, paniqué, le sabre qui devait l'achever.

« Hhh… » tenta de crier Sasuke, paniqué, regardant le sang qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de couler.

Naruto s'approcha, Sakura voulu, même si elle ne comprenait pas, aider le brun et s'agenouilla près du corps. Sasuke semblait devenir fou. Sasuke tenait l'épaule de son frère pour l'empêcher de s'affaisser et ses yeux en sang regardaient dans toutes les directions comme s'il cherchait une aide qui ne viendrait pas. Sakura tenta a son tour quelque chose, refermant parfaitement la plaie béante au cœur, réparant les dégâts juste avant qu'il ne puisse être trop tard mais elle murmura quand même, entre deux tentatives de parole de Sasuke qui ne cessait de gémir pour exprimer son angoisse d'on ne savait quoi :

« Sasuke-kun, sa maladie ne date pas d'hier. Il avait déjà perdu trop de sang avant même que tu ne l'attaques. Il serait mort dans quelques jours si tu ne l'avais pas achevé. »

Alors, le regard de Sasuke se figea, croisant la dernière lueur de lucidité dans les yeux à présent blancs et voilés d'Uchiha Itachi. Sur les lèvres de l'homme, on pu discerner le hurlement de désespoir qu'il ne pouvait faire entendre : « Grand frère ! ». Naruto s'anima alors, considérant que tout était terminé. Doucement, il se pencha face au visage blême et d'une main ferma les paupières du déserteur. De l'autre, il tapota l'épaule de son ami qui semblait plus que bouleversé. Sasuke ne vit que les deux yeux clos. Sasuke comprit. Alors, recommençant à gémir dans une litanie qui se rapprochait plus des pleurs, le dernier des Uchiha pris dans ses bras son frère et le serra de toutes ses forces.

« Sous le lieu de la mort de nos parents se trouvent l'ordre de mission et les secrets que j'ai gardés pour toi. »

Sasuke se trouvait devant une tombe qu'il ne pensait pas vouloir un jour regarder. Il ne pensait pas non plus, à vrai dire, qu'il souhaiterait à ce point qu'elle figure en vue dans le cimetière de Konoha. Pas dans celui des Uchiha. Car après tout, Itachi appartenait plus au village qu'à son clan. Ce n'était même pas un mal.

Sasuke n'était pas ce genre de personne qui avait besoin qu'on le console. Pourtant, ce jour là, il baissa la tête en sentant la présence inquiète et protectrice de Sakura qui le veillait de loin. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Il avait beau être blessé, il était trop fort. Pourtant, lorsque le ciel gris sembla se rétrécir au dessus de sa tête et l'écraser de tout son poids, il se rappela ses erreurs, son manque de jugement, la façon dont il avait pu mal comprendre et surtout, la façon dont avait été traitée sa famille et la façon dont elle s'était imbue d'elle même. C'était étrange. Le fait que ce soit son frère qui décide de lui dévoiler les choses ainsi, indirectement, sans même lui laisser le temps de se réjouir de sa mort, avait éradiqué en Sasuke toute volonté de vengeance. Il se sentait vide. Toutes ces années à courir après un mensonge. Tout ce temps perdu à ne pas profiter de ce qui l'entourait. Toute cette haine déversée sur la mauvaise personne, pour rien. Haine qui s'était finalement évaporée avec tout ressentiment. Quelles que soient les raisons, Itachi était mort pour lui. Son grand frère l'avait protégé et c'était lui qui l'avait tué parce que l'autre l'avait bien voulu.

D'après l'autopsie qu'avait faite Sakura –et elle avait été la seule à avoir ce droit, le corps d'Itachi avait été tellement poussé à bout qu'elle ne savait même pas comment il avait encore pu apparaitre debout devant lui. Naruto avait parlé de volonté, Kakashi de fierté. Sasuke avait parfaitement traduit que c'était un peu de tout cela, mu par un unique dessein qui était de faire en sorte que le dernier des Uchiha lui survive et à toute autre chose, par amour pour lui. Pour son petit frère. Pour la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à tuer.

Sasuke trembla légèrement. Il faisait froid, il n'aimait pas ça. Surtout si quelqu'un pouvait le voir dans un état physique et moral si faible. Il sentit Sakura s'avancer, doucement, ne prononçant pas un mot. Elle savait qu'il avait perçu sa présence et elle ne cherchait même pas à la cacher. Lorsqu'elle arriva juste derrière lui, elle regarda sa stature, les mèches brunes détrempées qui tombaient un peu sur la nuque pâle, à hauteur de ses yeux à elle. Les gouttes d'eau qui en tombaient glissaient vicieusement dans le kimono et devaient lui être plus que désagréables. Sakura décida qu'il était temps d'outrepasser les limites de l'Uchiha. Il n'avait actuellement de toute façon plus de limites. Il était juste vide, juste mort lui aussi d'une certaine façon. Alors, doucement, légèrement, comme si elle croyait qu'en le touchant elle allait le briser, Sakura passa ses bras autour de ceux de Sasuke, le serrant très fort contre elle, appuyant sa tête contre le haut de son dos. La jeune femme savait parfaitement dans quel état de transe misérable était Sasuke. A l'inverse de la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé dans un état aussi perdu et où elle avait réagi de la même manière, Sasuke était désemparé.

« C'était son choix. Je sais que ça te fait mal et je sais que tu ne comprends pas non plus ce qui a pu se passer avant pour que cela dégénère à ce point. On ne trouvera pas forcément, Sasuke-kun. Tout ce qu'il faut faire, maintenant, c'est enfin commencer à profiter de ce que tu peux avoir. Il serait temps, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sasuke n'avait rien dit, rien fait, rien répondu. Sasuke se contenta de soupirer et, se retournant pour lui faire lâcher prise, lança à Sakura un regard condescendant qu'elle comprit dans toute son ampleur. Un merci, un pardon, une décision qui correspondait à ses conseils et qui, au vu de la moue qu'il faisait, lui avait semblée comme une évidence à présent. Enfin, Sasuke allait pouvoir vivre.

Sakura sourit doucement en croisant les yeux onyx du brun et chuchota :

« Rentrons. »

Sasuke baissa d'autant plus les yeux et grogna. Il avait oublié. Ils n'habitaient plus ensembles. Il n'avait plus d'endroit où rentrer. Sakura comprit parfaitement ce qu'il signifiait lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que leurs chemins devaient se séparer. Elle prit un regard un peu triste, désolée, puis souffla doucement :

« De toute façon c'est mieux comme ça, pour toi surtout. Je suppose que vivre quatre années en ma compagnie a été un fardeau assez lourd comme ça. Un peu plus et tu voudrais rester seul à vie ! » se força-t-elle à rire.

Et Sakura s'éloigna sur ces mots, serrant une dernière fois Sasuke Uchiha, désemparé, dans ses bras. Le brun fit un vague geste vers elle, doucement, avec précaution, mais elle était déjà trop loin pour entendre son léger gémissement.

Le lendemain même, Sakura sortit de chez elle très tôt, comme tous les jours où ils étaient de repos et où elle partait s'entrainer automatiquement. Ensuite viendrait l'heure où elle irait voir Sasuke pour terminer sa formation aux techniques de guérison de base. Sasuke était déjà là.

Ils passèrent finalement leur journée ensembles, Sakura ayant décidé de remplacer Naruto qu'Anko gardait bien consciencieusement enfermé chez eux, pour qu'il n'aille pas réconforter Sasuke qui se mettrait en boule, plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'avait pas annulé son planning. Ils changèrent juste l'ordre des choses. Un peu de pratique aux jutsus médicaux, en plein air, après une marche lente et calme, profitant chacun de l'aura paisible de l'autre, se reposant enfin. Lorsque l'entrainement prit place, Sasuke sentit une envie irrésistible d'en faire de même. Sakura avait commencé à frapper tout ce qu'elle pouvait et à présent tentait de maîtriser son chakra en fonction des obstacles qu'elle rencontrait. C'était elle qui avait construit ce terrain d'entrainement, plaçant des poteaux en guise d'ennemis, des pièges partout et des genjutsus à tout va, rendant ainsi le terrain inconnu à ses yeux. Sakura était tellement forte, songeait Sasuke en la regardant. Sakura rayonnait. Elle était simple, belle, elle savait tout. Elle était au delà de leurs tourments d'enfants. Il se sentait si puéril et si inutile.

Sasuke s'avança au milieu du terrain, profitant des mouvements fluides de la kunoichi, trop concentrée pour saisir une présence aussi discrète et habituelle. Sasuke arrêta le poing qui allait s'abattre contre un arbre à deux centimètres de sa tête, ayant calculé le coup. Sakura croisa son regard, plongeant dans des abysses rouges brûlantes, une étrange rosace prenant forme dans le Sharingan.

« Tu veux qu'on s'entraine ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle, tout sourire, s'étant posée au sol et regardant Sasuke innocemment.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Sakura lançait déjà son deuxième poing. Sasuke se sentit soudain aspiré dans une jouissance qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis, semblait-il, une éternité. Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé, après avoir tué son propre frère, qu'il puisse, encore une fois, de nouveau, apprécier autant de se battre. C'était cette sensation magnifique de beauté dégagée, de grandeur, de force. Sakura frappait très fort, il sentait tous les coups et volait s'écraser contre les arbres, ne pouvant esquiver que les premiers assauts, les bras de la jeune femme parfois plus rapides que sa capacité d'analyse. Ils s'en tiendraient certainement au taijutsu, aux techniques standards. Les techniques plus importantes risquaient trop de les détruire l'un l'autre. Il n'en était même pas sûr. Sakura avait acquis énormément de chakra. Lui même avait progressé et, à cause, ou grâce, à Naruto et Anko, qui étaient avec Lee les plus grands phénomènes d'endurance de Konoha, ils avaient tous deux acquis une capacité à encaisser proprement extraordinaire. Sasuke voulu tester. Sasuke voulu voir si cette fille était si forte que cela. Il voulait toucher, combattre, parce qu'il voulait partager quelque chose avec la douceur de cette femme. Parce qu'elle était forte et qu'il canalisait en elle des sentiments qu'elle seule pouvait recevoir, Naruto trop fort et trop fier, Anko contenant les mêmes, sachant parfaitement, de toute façon, que ce n'était pas son rôle à elle, ni a qui que ce soit d'autre que Sakura.

Sasuke composa des signes, rapide, sûr de lui. Il sentait le vent souffler dans ses mèches tombantes. Il voyait l'ombre rose voltiger sur les poteaux et les arbres, se cacher, réapparaitre, lancer ses poings qu'il esquivait comme il le pouvait. Vite. Un dernier signe. Chidori.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, prenant l'attaque en plein ventre alors qu'elle donnait un ultime coup de poing dévastateur au visage de l'Uchiha déjà couvert d'hématomes. La jeune femme cracha du sang, le poing toujours planté dans son abdomen. Aussi rapidement qu'elle donnait ses coups, un sourire aux lèvres, regardant Sasuke dans les yeux d'un air provocateur, elle attrapa la main encore scintillante, la retira par la seule force de son bras, grimaçant un peu, et de son autre main dégagea quelques gouttes de chakra qui suffirent à la guérir. Sasuke fit de même pour sa joue, gardant un air neutre, excité, chauffé à blanc de tout son être par le défi qu'elle lui lançait silencieusement. Ils voulaient jouer. Tous les deux, ils voulaient jouer à ça.

Le combat dura encore deux jours et deux nuits. Sasuke se libérait de sa douleur et de sa rage. Sasuke se sentait revivre complètement, profitant pleinement de cette présence, de ce contact, de cette chaleur que dégageait Sakura, qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir accepter après les événements. Sakura donnait toute son énergie, Sakura vivait à travers ce combat elle aussi. Elle avait attaqué des techniques d'eau et de terre, elle avait testé quelques récents jutsus de bois et Sasuke avait presque semblé bluffé. Elle l'avait impressionné, elle le savait. Sasuke la voyait enfin réellement.

Ils partageaient quelque chose tous les deux. Uniques, suprêmes. Deux combattants de génie qui avaient fourni tant d'efforts, puisé dans des ressources qu'ils n'avaient pas, persévéré quoi qu'il arrive, se séparant, se retrouvant, se frappant enfin et pour la première fois, fusionnant enfin tous les deux. La reconnaissance de l'un comme un hommage ultime, l'affection de l'autre enfin acceptée comme un baume des plus efficaces, le seul qui pouvait encore guérir quelques blessures et les faire cicatriser plus vite, même si les marques resteraient à jamais dans le cœur déjà dévasté.

Lorsque Kakashi était passé, lointain, un peu déprimé par ce qu'il savait, persuadé que Sasuke, à présent, était perdu à jamais, il avait écarquillé un œil surpris et avait donné un coup de coude à Anko qui trainait par là avec lui en promenade amicale.

« C'est encore plus érotique que mes Icha Icha… »

Anko, satisfaite, avait ricané d'un air malicieux, percevant les vêtements des deux ninjas en lambeaux, la poitrine de la jeune femme aussi nue que celle de l'Uchiha, tous deux dans une transe intemporelle emprunte de magnificence et de grandeur.

« C'est vrai, commenta-t-elle. On dirait qu'ils sont en train de faire l'amour. »

Epuisés par leur déchainement respectif, Sasuke et Sakura, les importuns qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas perçus partis depuis longtemps, s'étaient enfin arrêtés. Ils guérissaient vite, simplement, quelques lumières vertes dans leurs mains scintillant dans la nuit. Encore capables de marcher, ils rentrèrent ensembles dans le village, apaisés, enfin et de nouveau entiers. Si les adultes avaient interprété leur geste, eux avaient leur propre vision des choses et étaient plus que satisfais, non pas d'avoir communié de cette façon si classique qu'était l'acte simple d'entrer en contact, mais de s'être fait la guerre jusqu'au bout.

Lorsque Sakura arriva devant chez elle, Sasuke trainait les pieds à ses côtés. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, heureuse plus que jamais de ce nouveau contact qu'elle avait pu avoir avec lui, elle lui adressa un immense sourire et lui chuchota d'un air mutin :

« A demain Sasuke-kun ! »

Mais Sasuke la retint. Attrapant son poignet avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, il le souleva au dessus de sa tête pour la maintenir en face de lui, maitrisée, surprise avant tout. Il voulait la garder. Il avait eu assez mais voulait plus. Après tout, Sasuke était un éternel insatisfait. Regardant Sakura comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle qui ne viendrait pas, il grimpa la petite marche du porche qui le séparait d'elle, les contraignant dans un espace clos qui fit rougir Sakura lorsque leurs nez se frôlèrent. Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi près. Sasuke était grand, en plus, elle se sentait faible, n'aimait pas forcément cela mais avec lui, c'était si différent qu'elle était prête à l'accepter, parce que lui savait qui elle était, comment elle pouvait réagir. A présent, Sasuke pouvait être si proche parce qu'ils se connaissaient et s'acceptaient comme tels.

Le brun souffla lentement, le courant d'air chaud chatouillant la joue de la femme étonnée.

« Sakura… »

A suivre

Kukukukuku… Ce n'est pas forcément ce que vous croyez… Ensuite, je n'ai pas du tout aimé la tournure des choses avec Itachi mais je ne pensais pas avoir le choix. Avec le temps qui s'était passé, ne souhaitant pas refaire un énième combat avec Itachi, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas insister là dessus. C'était simple à faire parce que cette technique a déjà été utilisée, etc…

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je voulais un peu de combat bien classe quand même et celui avec Itachi était décevant. Puis, Sasuke et Sakura ont commencé à se battre sans que je m'en aperçoive, c'est plutôt bien tombé !

Vos avis ?


	6. L'avenir au coeur

**Titre** : Sasuke ne parle pas

**Auteur** : Tookuni

**Résumé** : Pour apprendre à contrer certaines techniques de Sasuke, Naruto accepte de s'entraîner avec Anko, la folle de l'examen chuunin, mais lorsqu'enfin il ramène Sasuke en lui prouvant qu'à Konoha aussi on peut devenir fort, celui-ci ne prononce plus un seul mot. Son silence l'enfoncera-t-il encore plus dans les ténèbres ? Ou bien le forcera-t-il à trouver d'autres moyens d'expression, et, peut-être, de revenir en arrière pour s'attacher de nouveau ?

**Genre** : Romance, le moins d'OOC possible

**Rating** : T pour bagarres et allusions

_**Sasuke ne parle pas**_

Chapitre 6 : L'avenir au cœur

Sasuke n'avait pourtant rien dit. Sasuke n'avait pas prononcé ce mot tout haut. Ni avec cette verve, ni avec cette espèce de passion pas forcément saine qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Pourtant, Sakura l'avait entendu comme s'il l'avait hurlé. Sakura l'avait entendu, le « S » sifflé entre les dents comme l'aurait fait un serpent. Le K accentué. Le « u » presque complètement dévoré par l'intonation, le « ra » final roulé, calme, posé, presque silencieux. Elle avait reconnu son nom dans les sons que Sasuke n'avait pas produits. Elle avait saisi sur ses lèvres exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il voulait faire passer. Alors elle avait entendu le satin de la voix qui ne s'était pourtant pas manifestée depuis des années et semblait être condamnée pour toujours : « Ssak'la. » Cela avait été superbe et libérateur.

« Sasuke-kun ? » hésita-t-elle, sentant le souffle s'accélérer légèrement et la pression sur son poignet se faire plus forte.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Sasuke était hypnotisé par l'idée qu'il avait, une idée qui le tenaillait depuis qu'ils avaient cessé de se battre, de se toucher, de se parler silencieusement. Il avait encore tant de choses à dire. Tant de choses à signifier par un geste, un mouvement d'humeur. Alors, ne trouvant pas d'autre moyen de supplier Sakura de rester, Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa coéquipière. Calmement, surement, ce qui était passionnément pour un Uchiha. Estomaquée, Sakura ne réagit pas. Sasuke appuya d'avantage maladroitement ses lèvres. Il voulait une réaction. Une réponse. Il voulait cet accord et ne supporterait pas de rejet. Il la forcerait si elle le repoussait.

Devant le manque de coopération de la jeune femme qui restait statique, presque choquée, il se recula légèrement, gardant presque sa bouche sur la sienne et souffla de nouveau le prénom qu'elle entendit encore une fois distinctement, comme un appel, alors qu'elle avait juste senti ses lèvres faire le mouvement qui épelait son nom. « Ssak'la ». Les yeux toujours un peu écarquillés, la jeune femme saisit sans s'en rendre compte la joue de l'Uchiha et la caressa doucement, faisant passer son pouce sur ses lèvres, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Sasuke avait fermé la bouche, l'air parfaitement neutre, attendant juste, toujours peut-être, sa réponse, ou simplement que Sakura mette fin a l'entretien silencieux d'une remarque gênée.

« Sasuke-kun, pose-moi encore la question, s'il te plait. »

Sur le coup, Sasuke s'énerva. Il détestait se répéter. Il détestait qu'on lui demande quelque chose, surtout quelque chose comme ça. Alors il planta le plat de sa main dans le mur à quelques millimètres de la tête de Sakura, violemment, rageant de tout son être l'incompréhension de la femme, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La différence, cette fois, fut que Sakura répondit avidement, qu'elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et que l'autre guida la sienne sur sa hanche, se cramponnant ensuite de toutes ses forces à un pan de son kimono.

Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru qu'entrer en contact avec quelqu'un de cette façon pouvait être si agréable. Il était habitué à embrasser malencontreusement Naruto lorsqu'ils se disputaient tous les deux et qu'Anko plantait violement leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre, pour les faire rager. Cette fois, c'était différent, et il savait parfaitement que c'était parce que c'était Sakura qu'il était en train d'embrasser. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Pour lui, tout était bien dans l'état des choses et il n'avait pas besoin de faire plus, jusqu'au jour, évidemment, où elle avait quitté l'appartement. Finalement, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, elle lui manquait atrocement. Il voulait ainsi lui demander de revenir, qu'elle reste avec lui dès maintenant, qu'elle soit là quand il rentrait ou qu'il puisse l'accueillir d'un « Hn » désagréable lorsqu'elle criait un « Je suis de retour ! » enjoué en le découvrant affalé sur le canapé du salon, se remettant d'une mission épuisante. « Reste avec moi », soufflait le hurlement dans sa tête.

Mais Sakura ne semblait pas pour autant comprendre, alors il l'embrassa encore, d'avantage, la serrant contre lui parce qu'elle était sa possession. C'était une forme de passion qu'il parvenait à apprécier, une forme d'addiction qu'il adorait pace qu'elle était différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il voulait juste qu'elle lui appartienne. Il en voulait également la preuve. Cessant enfin l'échange durant lequel Sakura s'était complètement encrée à lui, il se recula, prenant juste sa main, la regardant avec sa neutralité sérieuse habituelle.

D'un léger battement de cils, Sasuke décida que la jeune femme ne comprendrait pas ce soir, qu'elle aurait peut-être, à présent, besoin de temps. Après tout, leur relation n'était plus la même à compter de cet instant et il ne pouvait peut-être pas lui demander cela immédiatement. Il avait entendu ses camarades parler des femmes. Après tout, Sakura était une femme, alors elle ne devait pas être différente des autres. Elle devait avoir besoin de temps, de réflexion, de se poser toutes ces petites questions si inutiles que les filles adoraient tourner et retourner dans leurs têtes. Ino avait dit que les filles détestaient aller trop vite lorsqu'elles étaient amoureuses. A priori, en général, elles voulaient profiter de chaque stade. Il enviait parfois Naruto d'avoir une femme aussi simple qu'Anko à ses côtés. Les femmes étaient trop compliquées pour lui.

Regardant Sakura dans les yeux une dernière fois en guise d'au revoir, Sasuke disparut dans la nuit, regrettant presque déjà ce geste qui allait changer trop de choses et conduirait peut-être sa possession à s'éloigner de lui ou à changer de comportement.

Etrangement, Sakura n'avait absolument pas changé. Sasuke lui en était très reconnaissant, il ne l'aurait pas subie autrement. La jeune femme se contentait d'être plus tactile, saisissant de temps en temps sa main lorsqu'ils rentraient chez eux, l'embrassant sur la joue quand elle le croisait et qu'il partait en mission. Ils s'informaient beaucoup l'un l'autre, c'était devenu une habitude et, tous les matins, il venait voir à son appartement si elle était là et, après un baiser pour paiement, partageait l'excellent café avec elle. Lorsqu'ils passèrent voir, au bout d'un mois de travaux chaotiques et de tentatives de repos, Naruto et Anko qui étaient enfin rentrés d'une mission à moyen terme, ils se tenaient par la main.

« Aaaaaaaah ! fut le hurlement de terreur que poussa Naruto en les apercevant.

– Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Anko en arrivant derrière lui.

Naruto regardait les mains, Sasuke, Sakura, puis de nouveau Sasuke.

« Ah bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! explosa-t-il finalement, se jetant sur Sasuke pour serrer sa main libre. Félicitations vieux ! Il était temps ! Tu as suivi mes conseils je suppose ! C'est bien ! continua-t-il de bombarder, bloquant l'entrée.

– Sasuke-kun ? demanda Sakura d'un air suspicieux.

– Tss… » émit Sasuke entre ses dents d'un air blasé, attrapant Sakura par les épaules pour signifier que Naruto n'était qu'un facteur extérieur à leur relation et forçant l'entrée en poussant le gamin surexcité dans un coin.

Cela faisant un certain temps que Naruto et Anko, partis pour un mois de mission épuisante, n'avaient pas donné de nouvelles et le couple éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à les revoir, même Sasuke qui continuait pourtant de les trouver bruyants et agaçants.

« Alors, vous avez sauté le pas ? demanda encore le jeune homme, heureux, revenant avec quatre bols de ramens fraichement arrivés d'Ichiraku.

– Grmph, fit Sasuke, fusillant le jeune homme du regard alors que Sakura se rétractait dans le canapé et rougissait.

– Signe numéro un qu'elle ne dirait pas non et qu'elle y a pensé, crétin ! » cria Naruto en faisant un clin d'œil à Anko.

Sasuke grogna encore plus fort, menaçant, devant la réaction timide de Sakura qui ne savait plus où se mettre –parce que c'était vrai, évidemment. Anko éclata de rire et s'excusa auprès de Sakura au nom de Naruto en avalant une bouchée de nouilles. Etrangement, elle sembla soudain s'arrêter de mâcher, se figeant, puis aussi soudainement qu'elle avait stoppé tout mouvement, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain. Sakura s'étonna, Naruto également, Sasuke ne compris rien. Lorsqu'elle revint, Anko affichait une mine parfaitement fraiche et un immense sourire.

« Ah, c'est rien, je dois être malade ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Anko n'était jamais malade, songea Sasuke, encore plus perdu. Naruto échangea un regard de connivence avec Sakura. Ils venaient tous les deux de penser à la même chose. Le blond avait un peu peur, la kunoichi aurait éclaté de rire si elle n'avait pas voulu respecter la volonté de son ami.

« Tu veux que je l'examine, Naruto ? demanda Sakura calmement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– Heu, non. C'est bon, il suffit de vérifier. Anko… » lança Naruto, inquiet.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et sentit les mains de son ami sur ses épaules.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle presque naïvement.

– Dis moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu ne piques plus ta crise « Haine d'être une femme et de devoir se passer de chose censurées pendant une semaine » en revenant de la salle de bain ? »

Anko sembla vaguement se figer, premièrement semblant comprendre de quoi Naruto pouvait parler puis, se souvenant, elle répondit sans intérêt évident :

« Ca doit faire trois mois, quelque chose comme ça… » dit-elle nonchalamment en lançant sa main derrière sa tête.

Sakura fit un grand sourire et déclara alors, rayonnante :

« Félicitations Naruto !

– Non ! » cria Anko, perdue.

Naruto, lui-même sous le choc, décréta qu'il faudrait y aller très doucement. Anko était pire qu'un homme pour certaines choses, ces choses-ci incluses, bien entendues. Serrant d'avantage la femme par les épaules, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et énonça doucement :

« Anko, surtout, tu restes calme, d'accord ?

– Je ne veux pas le savoir, commença-t-elle. Je préfère avoir raté l'anniversaire de quelqu'un, oublié un examen, un péquenaud de seigneur qui poireaute comme un con dans une pampa paumée en attendant que je vienne le chercher pour le raccompagner dans un autre trou mais pas ça…

– Non, c'est pire que ça.

– Dis moi que c'est pas vrai, pleurnicha Anko, nerveuse. Bon, tu peux me le dire carrément, après tout, s'agaça-t-elle, quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en tomber raide morte ! »

Sasuke regardait la scène avec distance mais avidité. Il avait hâte de voir les réactions, il savait que cela serait vraiment intéressant. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps que personne d'autre que Sakura n'avait pu l'amuser.

« Anko, je crois que tu es enceinte. »

Un silence magistral prit place dans l'appartement. Un silence monstrueux, invivable, inhumain, dans lequel Sasuke sembla se fondre et s'adapter parfaitement, s'attendant au coup, à présent dans son élément vu le froid glacial qui s'était répandu dans la pièce. Le visage d'Anko s'était figé ainsi que tout son corps. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit encore et serra les dents. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et, rapide comme l'éclair, se boucha les oreilles.

« Aaaaaaah ! »

Même avec ses mains, le brun entendit le hurlement épouvanté de la jeune femme. Naruto avait plissé les yeux et rentré sa tête dans ses épaules en signe de défense, Sakura ricanait gentiment. Anko, elle, avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et bégayait :

« De… Un gosse… Toi… Et… Mais… Je… pas… Heu… »

Cinq secondes de balbutiements incompréhensibles plus tard, Anko accusait réellement le coup, regardait Naruto droit dans les yeux et tombait dans les pommes après un énième murmure :

« Un mini Naruto ! »

Le cité Naruto laissa la jeune femme s'étaler par terre. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait se faire mal ou comme s'il n'allait pas se faire frapper si elle se réveillait dans ses bras. Naruto savait qu'Anko prendrait tout ça très mal le jour où cela arriverait, si ça arrivait. Après tout, elle ne supportait même pas l'idée d'être « maman ». C'étaient trop de responsabilités pour une femme comme elle et cela ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Il espérait juste que ses enfants ne soient pas aussi sadiques ou n'attirent pas les serpents psychopathes comme la plupart des personnes de son entourage semblaient le faire.

Un ricanement coupa court aux réflexions du blond qui se retourna. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas Sakura qui émettait ce son si familier. C'était son frère de cœur, plié eu en deux sur le canapé, retenant comme il pouvait le bruit de rire qui s'échappait de sa gorge et, se laissant finalement aller à la vue d'un Naruto complètement déboussolé, explosa d'un grand rire aux larmes, se tenant les côtes, quelques goutes d'eau sortant de ses yeux, rayonnant étrangement de libération. C'était la première fois depuis des années que Sasuke riait. C'était aussi important pour ses coéquipiers de pouvoir le voir rire que d'à nouveau pouvoir l'entendre parler. Le soulagement général se fit ressentir et, alors qu'Anko revenait à elle en grommelant à propos de situation vraiment galère, qu'elle ne supporterait pas ça tout ce temps, qu'il allait ensuite falloir subir l'éducation, et elle en passait, les trois autres repartirent d'un immense rire de connivence.

Jamais les yeux de Sasuke n'avaient brillé autant. Jamais il n'avait communiqué ce genre de sentiment aux autres, une impression de bonheur simple, juste en les regardant dans les yeux.

Sasuke s'était souvent demandé comment cela se passerait, voir même comment cela pourrait aller plus loin. C'était étrange, parce que c'était simplement venu tout seul. Un jour qu'il était épuisé, elle l'avait invité chez elle. Ils avaient dormi dans le même lit sans qu'aucun des deux ne trouve ça dérangeant, à présent. Sakura avait un sommeil paisible et il était agréable de l'avoir à ses côtés au réveil. La deuxième fois qu'il avait dormi chez elle, il avait presque forcé le passage. Il s'était consciencieusement incrusté, parce que Sasuke, après tout, était un homme et que s'il parvenait à apprécier d'embrasser, il aimait beaucoup toucher aussi. Sasuke pouvait être incroyablement doux quand il le souhaitait. Il avait d'ailleurs passé la nuit à caresser Sakura. Il la caressait parce qu'il voulait profiter de sa chaleur, parce qu'il était de plus en plus attiré par le corps de cette fille qu'il considérait comme la seule.

Sakura n'avait même pas empêché son geste lorsqu'il avait voulu dégrafer son soutien-gorge, non sans mal, d'ailleurs, et elle l'avait juste arrêté lorsqu'il avait voulu retirer le boxer. Si elle considérait que c'était encore trop tôt, si elle n'avait pas envie pour l'instant, si elle voulait juste passer la nuit comme cela, Sasuke s'en foutait éperdument. Il avait décidé de respecter ses choix dans ma mesure où le consentement de la jeune femme ferait son propre bonheur et lui même s'était réveillé très mal à l'aise, serrant dans ses bras le corps presque nu de sa… petite amie.

Il était surprenant aussi pour Sasuke de se rendre compte qu'il se voyait parfaitement avoir une femme, pas une copine. C'était pour lui contre nature, parce que ce n'était pas sérieux dans sa conception des choses. Bien sûr, il avait déjà pensé au fait que Sakura serait la seule. Sakura uniquement pourrait être quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'une femme. Après tout, il l'avait bien saisi, Sakura était justement devenue une femme. Une femme superbe avec un corps fin et une peau lisse et douce malgré les cicatrices qui la sillonnaient et lui donnaient un relief incroyable. Les tenues qu'elle portait ne la mettaient pas forcément en valeur et il en était plutôt heureux. Excessivement jaloux, il n'aurait pas supporté que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'elle avait une belle poitrine peu opulente et une taille et des hanches parfaites. Même le regard protecteur de Naruto sur elle l'agaçait. Sasuke était devenu si possessif qu'il ne supportait même pas de la voir parler à un autre homme que lui. La raison était qu'à présent, de la même façon qu'elle était devenue une femme, tous les autres avaient grandis et tous étaient des hommes.

Sasuke avait pourtant signifié très clairement l'appartenance de Sakura à sa personne. Il l'avait embrassée à plusieurs reprises en pleine rue, se moquant éperdument des regards parfois choqués des gens. Il l'avait trainée jusque chez lui et l'avait presque séquestrée, la serrant à l'étouffer pendant son sommeil, lorsqu'elle avait fait rougir Neji d'un sourire. Sakura était devenue l'essence même de la vie de Sasuke. Il avait certes des amis. Il avait son frère, mais cette fille était différente. Cette fille était la personne avec laquelle il voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Alors pour ce soir, pour cet unique soir, Sasuke avait décidé qu'il ne la laisserait pas lui demander de concessions.

Attendant patiemment devant la porte de la princesse, comme s'était plu à l'appeler Ino depuis qu'elle avait su qu'ils étaient ensembles, il se remémorait calmement les suggestions de Naruto.

Le jeune homme avait parfaitement saisi la situation et avait renchéri en concluant simplement :

« Sas'ke, si tu veux recommencer à habiter avec elle, 'faut pas brûler les étapes… Ca veut dire qu'il faut d'abord la mettre dans ton lit », avait-t-il complété.

Sasuke avait froncé les sourcils, il n'aimait pas cette expression.

« Pardon ! Pardon ! s'était exclamé le jeune homme, secouant les mains de manière défensive. Faites l'amour d'abord ! »

Sasuke avait rougit. Sasuke rougissait encore rien que d'y penser. Le corps de Sakura était devenu un vrai fantasme à force de le voir bouger près de lui, frappant, se déplaçant gracieusement, faisant voler un vêtement de nuit de satin un peu trop rose ou lui ouvrant la porte entouré d'une serviette de bain, s'excusant pour le retard, se justifiant par le fait que la copine de Sasuke Uchiha se devait d'être parfaite. Il répondait toujours par un « Hn » plus ou moins sonore, elle comprenait. Il se foutait éperdument de la perfection. Elle était à ses yeux parfaite pour lui, de toute façon.

Lorsque la jeune femme parvint à sa porte, elle accueillit Sasuke d'un baiser sur la joue, le faisant encore plus rougir –rougir pour un Uchiha, évidemment, et l'invita à rentrer. Depuis plusieurs fois déjà, leurs retrouvailles de mission commençaient par un rituel d'effeuillage. Les deux ninjas se débarrassaient de leurs vêtements crasseux et partaient s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, se croisant. Cette fois, Sasuke voulait rester avec elle. Le brun ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il fallait signifier par des gestes, des attentions. Il fallait toucher, embrasser. Il aimait cela mais se demandait si ça allait suffire. Lorsque ce fut Sakura qui passa ses bras autour de son cou après avoir enlevé sa veste, il su que Naruto, Anko ou Kakashi étaient passés par là. Doucement, elle fit glisser l'éternel kimono blanc, découvrant la peau pâle souillée de traces de batailles et l'endroit éternellement brulé où avait par le passé siégé un sceau maudit.

Sasuke se laissa aller. Il embrassa Sakura. La jeune femme se déshabilla rapidement, restant en sous vêtements, et le conduisit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte jusqu'à la salle de bain, le perdant dans ses baisers. Le pouvoir d'une femme sur l'un des hommes les plus forts du monde. La puissance de ce lien que Sasuke ne savait toujours pas définir. Le fait était que pour lui, ce n'était pas de l'amour. L'amour avait été trop banalisé pour que cela soit. Sasuke aimait passionnément Sakura. Sasuke le savait et l'avait reconnu. Il était fou de cette personne. Fou à lier. Il ne survivrait pas sans elle et il le savait. A l'accoutumance avait succédé le besoin. Au besoin avait prit place l'addiction. A l'addiction s'était substituée l'adoration.

La douche s'alluma, d'abord un peu trop froide, puis trop chaude, une main fine et douce acheva de le déshabiller alors que l'autre terminait de régler le débit. Sasuke n'aimait pas les douches chaudes. Sasuke aimait la glace sur sa peau toujours chauffée à blanc par les combats. Pourtant, cette fois, il était certain que même la plus glaciale des eaux ne pourrait le rafraichir. Sakura était là, juste contre lui à présent. Sakura continuait de l'embrasser et sa poitrine était plaquée contre son torse. Sakura donnait tout, elle était une merveille. Ino se trompait. Sakura n'était pas une princesse de cette basse race humaine. Sakura était une divinité presque intouchable, si fragile, si pure, si magnifiquement belle. Sakura après tout, était une femme. Sa femme.

A suivre

x)… Après relecture tardive, je me sens tout de même sceptique, je trouve qu'il y a un problème… Par contre, je crois que je deviens romantique, ça devient grave -_-


	7. Héros

**Titre** : Sasuke ne parle pas

**Auteur** : Tookuni

**Résumé** : Pour apprendre à contrer certaines techniques de Sasuke, Naruto accepte de s'entraîner avec Anko, la folle de l'examen chuunin, mais lorsqu'enfin il ramène Sasuke en lui prouvant qu'à Konoha aussi on peut devenir fort, celui-ci ne prononce plus un seul mot. Son silence l'enfoncera-t-il encore plus dans les ténèbres ? Ou bien le forcera-t-il à trouver d'autres moyens d'expression, et, peut-être, de revenir en arrière pour s'attacher de nouveau ?

**Genre** : Romance, le moins d'OOC possible

**Rating** : T pour bagarres et allusions

**Notes** : On dit encore merci à Sonata Arctica, « The wind beneath my wings », le retour de la magnificence :p

_**Sasuke ne parle pas**_

Chapitre 7 : Héros

Sasuke avait depuis longtemps fermé les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas parler, elle partageait son silence. Elle gardait les yeux ouverts en revanche, parce que c'était elle qui avait commencé, alors il avait décidé de la laisser faire pour l'instant. Il était peut-être un peu timide. Trop timide avec elle parfois, il était lui au fond, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne se retiendrait pas non plus quand il le déciderait. Bientôt, l'eau coula sur son corps au milieu des bras de Sakura, entre chacun de ses baisers sur ses épaules et sa gorge, ses mains allèrent s'encrer un instant sur les cheveux trempés de la jeune femme, descendirent doucement jusqu'aux joues pour saisir le visage et l'embrasser. Encore et encore. En fait, Sasuke adorait embrasser. Ses yeux de nouveau ouverts, il caressa comme tant de fois toutes les parcelles du corps de la jeune femme, s'emplissant d'elle, reconnaissant les courbes qu'il dessinait parfois pour la réveiller. Il devenait fou, c'étai impossible. Il se sentait trop heureux pour que ce soit vrai. Il profitait. Il était avec elle. Il l'aurait pour le restant de ses jours à ses côtés. Elle était la seule chose dont il avait besoin, en cet instant, et à jamais. Sakura était là. Il s'accrochait à elle comme un enfant l'aurait fait avec sa mère. Il avait trop besoin d'elle.

Sasuke laissa ses mains parler pour lui, resserrant leurs prises, faisant doucement glisser le sous vêtement de dentelle rose trempé qui restait comme seule couverture à Sakura. « Ssak'la ».

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais depuis le début, il ne cessait de prononcer sans bruit son nom. Une litanie, une prière, l'expression de toute sa vénération. Elle, n'était pas humaine. Elle n'était que pour lui. Elle, l'aimait certainement moins que lui à présent. Sasuke s'était tant habitué à sa présence et avait tant fuit celle des autres, contrairement à elle qui avait tant d'amis et de contacts, qu'il ne vivait plus que pour elle à présent. Il n'avait plus de vengeance, plus d'objectif. Il n'avait que cette femme qu'il aimait plus que de raison, si tant était que le sentiment qu'il ressentait était effectivement définissable par de l'amour. Après tout, il ne savait toujours pas si c'était bien cela, mais il s'en contentant dans la mesure où il savait d'instinct que c'était l'impression la plus forte qu'il ait jamais ressentie. Les mains s'ancrèrent, se faufilèrent encore entre les muscles, les deux corps se frottant doucement l'un contre l'autre, une séance câline emplie de douceur et de baisers passionnés. Sasuke embrassait comme s'il voulait dévorer. Il n'aurait de toute façon jamais assez d'elle. Il n'aurait jamais trop. Il ne pourrait que toujours vouloir plus et ne jamais obtenir de sursis dans cette quête.

Sakura glissait ses jambes sur les siennes, son bassin bougeait tout seul après cette éternité de contact pur. La douche était semblait-il brulante, de la fumée s'échappait de l'eau qui coulait, la température augmentée par une fausse manœuvre. Mais ce n'était pas comme si l'un d'eux avait pu le sentir. Ils étaient en fusion tant et si bien qu'aucune chaleur existante n'aurait pu rivaliser avec ce qu'ils partageaient. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Sasuke daignant enfin ouvrir les yeux et voir Sakura en face, hurlant dans ses prunelles tout ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer et au delà, Sakura remonta une de ses jambes contre sa hanche, s'accrochant à lui d'avantage. Ses joues rouges, son souffle court, elle contint un gémissement en fronçant les sourcils. Sasuke la retint de toutes ses forces contre lui, doucement, le plus calmement possible, et quand enfin elle daigna l'embrasser de nouveau, il se sentit libre de bouger un peu. Deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, Uchiha Sasuke irradiant d'amour tenant dans ses bras la princesse Sakura, donnant, se sentant si vivant que c'en était douloureux. Il était fou de cette femme. Il en crèverait.

Il bougea légèrement ses hanches d'abord, puis un peu plus fort, adaptant tout à l'image que lui donnait Sakura, cette magnificence suprême. Ils étaient au milieu de rien, l'eau coulant sur eux telle un rideau de bonheur que Sasuke sentait tant qu'il en avait la gorge serrée. Sakura était là. Il sentait le plaisir et la présence au delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Sakura était portée par lui mais il se savait sans forces, si elle lâchait prise, il tomberait, seul, désemparé. Il était trop entier à présent pour s'arrêter. Il était trop heureux. C'en était invivable de bien être. Ce n'était pas seulement l'acte, pas seulement le contact. C'était le simple fait que Sasuke n'était pas habitué. Il ne savait rien de ces mœurs, il n'y avait que trop récemment pensé. Il n'avait jamais eu assez d'imagination pour aller au-delà des gestes qu'il avait déjà effectués et se demander à quoi pourrait ressembler la suite. Il ne pensait pas que l'ère glaciaire de son cœur pouvait prendre fin si simplement. S'il l'avait su, peut-être l'aurait-il même fait plus tôt. Le bonheur que lui conférait une telle relâche émotionnelle et physique était tel qu'il ne l'aurait jamais regretté et ne le regretterait jamais.

Un déhanchement plus fort que les autres fit en sorte que Sakura ouvre les yeux et surprenne l'expression de jouissance perdue de Sasuke. Elle voyait, suivant les à-coups, les yeux onyx voilés derrières les gouttelettes d'eau, le visage en sueur autant que tout son corps, les muscles de ses bras et de son dos contractés pour la retenir comme si elle était le poids de toute sa vie et qu'il avait de son plein gré choisi de le porter. Elle remarqua la bouche légèrement ouverte en une grimace contractée, épelant toujours silencieusement son prénom, vénération totale au milieu de leur fusion. C'était l'image de Sasuke que personne ne pourrait jamais voir mis à part elle. Il dégageait une impression de paix et de plaisir, d'adoration, une aura si rare qu'unique, magnifiquement bienveillante. Expression de sa chute et de sa montée au ciel, embrassant à présent la bouche de la jeune femme gémissante, Sasuke pleurait. Ses dents mordaient passionnément la peau, ne laissant pas de marque, ses sanglots les faisaient glisser silencieusement, son corps bougeait un peu trop vite et Sakura savait que cela finirait bientôt.

« Je t'aime Sasuke. »

Le souffle de la jeune femme dans son oreille, le « kun » omis comme une distance en moins, encore une barrière rompue entre eux, Sasuke s'étouffa presque, donnant encore quelques coups plus fort, Sakura gémissant dans un ultime sursaut et lui défaillant sur ses jambes après l'instant d'extase superbe. Les larmes sur son visage se noyaient dans l'eau qui continuait de couler. Sakura resta dans ses bras, il resta un peu en elle. Puis, doucement, ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la baignoire et s'enlacèrent comme pour la première fois. Sasuke embrassant encore la kunoichi, Sakura gardant ses bras serrés autour du cou un peu endolori de son amant. Cette nuit là, Sasuke s'endormi avant Sakura, trop heureuse pour sombrer, profitant de l'éteinte chaude et protectrice de l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours plus. Cette nuit là, Sasuke dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, comblé, serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces la femme qui était sienne.

Au bout d'un an de relation relativement fusionnelle, Sasuke avait décrété qu'il fallait absolument que Sakura ré-emménage chez lui. Il en avait assez d'avoir à courir la voir à l'autre bout de la ville, assez de ses voisins de fenêtre qui n'étaient autres que Anko et Naruto qui passaient leur temps à les espionner et, parfois, à commenter en direct avec Kakashi ses prestations sexuelles si par malheur il n'avait pas fermé la fenêtre. Assez. Comme Sakura ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait lorsque c'était trop compliqué et quasiment impossible venant de lui, il avait débarqué chez elle un jour, sans prévenir, avait fait lui même sa valise et l'avait trainée jusque chez lui, laissant deux clones continuer de ranger l'appartement. Il avait changé d'habitation, achetant avec quelques économies l'étage en dessous, assurant le confort optimal si important pour la gent féminine, même chez les ninjas. Il y habitait à présent depuis quelques semaines, tout allait bien.

Anko avait passé une grossesse abominable entre crises de nerfs, qu'elle passait sur un terrain d'entrainement pour éviter de les faire subir à Naruto, et crises de larmes. Sasuke était persuadé, pourtant, qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin, au bout de ces six mois de dur labeur, donné un fils à Naruto. Un fils. Elle avait sauté de joie lorsqu'elle l'avait su. Natsuki ressemblait déjà trait pour trait à son père, griffures sur joues en moins. Sasuke avait découvert que visiblement, le caractère suivait. Le gosse était souvent surexcité, il était très joueur et très sociable, dormait comme un loir et adorait se percher dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Cela l'agaçait, mais le visage rieur de Sakura l'empêchait d'enlever l'enfant de ses épaules.

Neji avait cessé de rougir face au sourire de la jeune femme lorsque, enfin, il était parvenu à attirer l'attention de Tenten sur le fait qu'il existait en tant qu'autre chose qu'un coéquipier. Temari continuait de frapper Shikamaru tout en habitant avec lui, retournant à Suna à mi-temps. La distance ne semblait pas la gêner. Peut-être le couple considérait-il que c'était une excellente façon de conserver leur amour intact et d'empêcher une forme de monotonie de s'installer entre eux. Sasuke se demandait tout de même comment vivre avec Temari pouvait être monotone, et comment Shikamaru parvenait à supporter ce peu de monotonie. Kiba avait fini par concéder une amitié éternelle à Hinata qui, si leur relation continuait, resterait le sentiment le plus fort qui existerait entre eux. Ils faisaient partie de ces personnes qui ne pouvaient pas être aussi passionnées que l'équipe Sept. Tous étaient plus ou moins devenus « quelqu'un ». On disait plutôt « ninja de renom », à Konoha. Tous avaient acquis une puissance qui resterait légendaire. C'était une génération de combattants, une génération de grands hommes qui changeraient les choses. C'était bien parti. Sasuke n'avait pas eu à réfléchir longuement sur ce qu'il lui restait à faire de sa vie. Continuer, vivre avec Sakura, construire un avenir auquel il n'avait encore pas vraiment pensé. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir, c'était tout tracé, tout ne dépendait que de lui.

Lorsque Naruto lui ouvrit la porte ce jour là, il n'eut absolument pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que Sasuke le trainait déjà dans la rue pour lui montrer quelque chose dans une vitrine. Le blond s'émerveilla :

« Hooo ! Elle va adorer ! »

Plus loin, Sasuke pointa du doigt autre chose, Naruto hésita puis répondit :

« Je préfère l'autre mais celle là ira mieux. Tu sais ce que tu fais ? Tu prends les deux et tu les présentes dans l'ordre ! »

Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru que Naruto puisse être de si bon conseil. Il avait oublié que ces petits détails se réglaient au fur et à mesure et qu'il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes. Malgré tout, lui ayant déjà tout prévu, il traina encore Naruto plus loin, allant et venant devant les vitrines des magasins. Naruto s'émerveillait, Sasuke le poussa dans une boutique et se perdit dans les rayons avant de lui présenter une sélection. Naruto le regarda comme s'il venait de la planète Mars et lui demanda :

« Et tu espères quoi, là ? »

Sasuke fit le signe du henge, Naruto comprit, s'offusqua, bouda quelques secondes puis obtempéra finalement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Sasuke Uchiha lui demandait un service. Quelques heures plus tard, le blond se tenait écroulé de rire devant un Sasuke légèrement rose, très mal à l'aise, en train de gratter son cou serré par un col.

« Pas de style Européen Sasuke ! Haha ! Surtout pas ! Je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de rire ! Tu es mortel ! »

Sasuke l'avait foudroyé du regard et était retourné chercher un kimono.

Sakura était assise à la table du salon lorsque Sasuke ouvrit la porte, épuisé par sa journée –de repos, à la base. Elle était en train de terminer de dîner, une assiette en face d'elle attendait Sasuke qui, dégageant une sorte de froideur malsaine de fatigue, se contenta de passer devant la table sans s'arrêter, calmement, surement, déposant un objet sur celle-ci à côté de Sakura et s'éloignant pour regarder par la baie vitrée. Sakura acheva de manger sans faire attention, lui adressant un « Bon retour Sasuke ! » auquel il répondit par un grognement. Enfin, tandis que le brun s'impatientait nerveusement à sa fenêtre, Sakura leva les yeux et tomba sur le petit écrin noir qu'il avait déposé dans un geste si discret qu'elle n'avait rien senti. Devinant presque ce que c'était, elle l'ouvrit pour y découvrir ce qui s'apparentait tout à fait à une bague de fiançailles, ornée d'une pierre blanche et finement taillée à l'or blanc. Sasuke ne perçut pas le mouvement d'air dans son dos, trop stressé, et eut seulement la sensation que Sakura était derrière lui. Il sentit deux bras passer autour de ses épaules, un baiser dans sa nuque et Sakura murmurer :

« Merci Sasuke. Merci pour tout. »

Se retournant, Sasuke lui jeta un long regard déterminé, eut une petite moue négative et pris Sakura dans ses bras à son tour. Il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais : même si c'était à lui de le faire, Uchiha Sasuke ne disait pas merci dans ces circonstances.

« Tche… » finit-il par souffler, souriant légèrement.

Naruto et Sasuke, tous deux ninjas d'élite à présent, se trouvaient pour la énième fois au milieu d'une mission extrêmement périlleuse. Au delà des dangers qu'ils avaient déjà affrontés, se retrouver devant une armée entière d'ennemis était tout sauf une situation agréable. Encore une fois, il s'agissait de massacrer tout ce petit monde simplement parce que Naruto avait –encore, pour changer- voulu foncer dans le tas. Ils étaient souvent chargés de missions d'assassinats.

Tsunade avait expliqué à Naruto que lorsqu'il aurait accompli assez de missions de tous types, il pourrait peut-être, enfin, devenir Hokage. Le conseil, derrière elle, tentait de faire pression pour l'en empêcher. L e blond constituait toujours un danger potentiel pour le village. Tsunade avait certifié, et presque tout le village avait été d'accord à présent, que Naruto était plus que bénéfique à Konoha. Il attirait les ennemis, malheureusement, alors Tsunade les avait envoyés, exprès et expressément, « défoncer la gueule à ces emmerdeurs inconscients qui tenaient absolument à se faire bouffer par un démon sadique destructeur de village », selon sa propre expression.

Sasuke aimait beaucoup ces missions. Au début, cela avait été une série de missions très tactiques où Naruto, contre toute attente, avait fait preuve d'un tact et d'une intelligence insoupçonnés. Il était toujours un peu maladroit et grande gueule mais c'était ce qui faisait que l'Uchiha ne s'ennuyait jamais en sa compagnie. Tous deux étaient devenus des sortes de héros aux yeux du village, bravant tous les dangers, aux premières lignes lors d'attaques plus ou moins étranges ou fortes sur le village. Tous deux étaient vus comme inséparables et, souvent, on semblait considérer que l'un sans l'autre ne valait rien. Cela agaçait Naruto autant que Sasuke. Cela les agaçait mais ils étaient heureux d'être si complémentaires. Anko avait dernièrement été consignée à cause d'un deuxième « chieur en attente », selon ses propres dires. Natsuki s'était empressé de répéter l'expression en question et Anko s'était faire disputer par Naruto, qui ne voulait pas entendre de telles vulgarités dans la bouche de son fils. Sasuke ricana en se remémorant la scène et alluma son Sharingan. Ses yeux étincelèrent, les ninjas en face avaient d'ores et déjà peur. Le sourire carnassier de Naruto, à côté, ne les encouragea pas beaucoup et ce fut déjà désespérément qu'ils se jetèrent sur eux.

Naruto était devenu fort. Terriblement fort. Par contre, Naruto était toujours un peu distrait et un peu maladroit. Alors, lorsqu'un ninja masqué sortit de nulle part et abattit son épée dans le dos du blond, Sasuke se présenta face à lui, retenant de son corps l'épée qui lui entailla tout le torse. Crachant du sang, Sasuke regarda derrière lui, là où Naruto écarquillait les yeux d'un air d'incompréhension totale qui lui rappelait une scène mémorable, dix ans auparavant.

« U… suratonkachi… »

Naruto vit comme au ralenti le corps de son ami tomber sous la lourde masse. Naruto vit comme au ralenti le type ricaner et s'avancer pour achever d'un coup ultime le dernier des Uchiha. Naruto réagit au quart de tour. Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto utilisait un peu de chakra pour le soigner comme il pouvait, avec ce qu'il savait faire, et le décor était rouge. Dans les arbres étaient coincés des morceaux de chair déchiquetés. Sur le sol des mares de sang tachaient l'herbe dont on ne voyait plus une trace de vert. Le ciel lui même semblait carmin.

« Héhé, je me suis lâché ! ricana Naruto en se grattant la tête, laissant Sasuke terminer de refermer la plaie.

– Tss… Idiot… souffla le brun en réponse, un sourire ornant le coin de ses lèvres, se relevant doucement avec l'aide du blond.

– Allez, on rentre, mission accomplie ! lança le jeune homme, toujours plein d'entrain, faisant grimacer Sasuke en bougeant si vite.

– Hn… » glissa-t-il en réponse, par habitude.

Sasuke se figea alors. Les yeux écarquillés, il tourna la tête vers Naruto qui n'avait rien remarqué.

« Naruto… »

Le blond le regarda, un sourcil arqué, et demanda, interrogatif :

« Quoi ? »

Sasuke siffla entre ses dents, songeant que le blond devait percevoir aussi bien que Sakura ses appels et que, par conséquent, qu'il s'exprime ouvertement ou non ne changeait rien pour lui. Il finit cependant par articuler, doucement, comme si son nouveau don lui était d'une préciosité rare :

« Ma voix. »

Le blond sembla faire un arrêt sur image, comprit, se mit à rire et ajusta le bras de Sasuke sur son épaule, reprenant sa route, s'exclamant d'un air nonchalant :

« Pour ce que tu parles ! »

« Haruno Sakura. Ces vi… Heu, ces personnes du conseil sont là pour te faire une proposition de taille, commença l'Hokage, une veine palpitant à sa tempe, connaissant déjà la réponse.

– Qui est ? » demanda la jeune femme, se doutant de quelque chose et attendant confirmation pour exploser.

Koharu s'avança alors, suivie de près par Homura, et parla :

« Le conseil souhaiterait que vous nous fassiez l'honneur de devenir notre prochain Hokage, Haruno-san. »

Cinq secondes plus tard, les deux conseillers devaient subir une avalanche d'insultes tandis que Tsunade avait préalablement caché ses oreilles avec des boules-quiès et sorti un verre de saké pour la remise en place officielle du conseil. Sakura avait du coffre. Tout le village allait entre ces hurlements.

« Vous êtes dégueulasses ! Vous vous rendez-compte de ce que vous dites ? Vous savez qui est la personne la plus à même de protéger son village, non ? C'est la personne qui y tient le plus ! Voilà qui il faut choisir, bande de vieux cons ! Vous voulez mes services à votre botte, prenez Naruto ! Je le protégerais et protégerais ce village en son nom s'il me le demande ! Je ne suis pas faite pour être Hokage et je ne l'ai jamais voulu ! L'équipe Sept n'est pas comme les trois légendaires ! »

Sakura n'avait pas fini, les gens s'amassaient dans la rue, devant la tour, à l'écoute. Les vieux du conseil sentaient leurs tympans en lambeaux et ne savaient plus quoi dire, trop choqués, Tsunade décida de laisser tomber son verre et de prendre la bouteille.

« Et en plus de ça, sachant que c'est Naruto qui veut ce rôle et le mérite depuis des années, vous croyez sérieusement que je vais prendre sa place ? Vous auriez demandé à Sasuke qu'il aurait dit non ! Naruto a assez prouvé sa valeur et fait le ménage dans les dangers qu'encourait Konoha ! Il a sauvé le village, dois-je vous le rappeler ? Tout le monde vous le dira ! Tout le monde sait ce que Naruto donnerait sa vie pour ce village ! Naruto aime Konoha ! Au lieu de garder vos décisions pour vous en pensant au mieux selon vos conneries de conditions matérielles, vous feriez mieux de regarder autour de vous ! Sortez un peu voir dans la rue et en mission comment ça se passe ! Demandez à n'importe qui et révisez vos statistiques ! Naruto non plus n'a pas raté une seule mission depuis cinq ans ! Je ne suis rien ! Il est plus fort que moi et que n'importe qui d'autre ! Il est déjà un symbole hors du pays. Naruto nous a tous sauvés un nombre incalculable de fois, et ce rien qu'en accueillant en lui ce monstre qui vous aurait détruits ! De puis sa naissance même, Naruto est un héros ! »

Tsunade ouvrit sa deuxième bouteille de saké tandis que Sakura bousculait les deux ancêtres en se dirigeant vers la porte. La malheureuse fut claquée intentionnellement si violemment qu'elle en explosa en de minuscules et innombrables échardes. L'air furibond, Sakura cria un « A bientôt Tsunade-sama ! » à l'adresse de la Cinquième, et son aura furieuse ne disparut que lorsqu'elle mit le pied dehors.

Dans les rues, lorsque Sakura sortit, on commença à jaser. On parlait de succession, de Hokage, d'Uzumaki Naruto, le héros symbolique qui avait tant de fois sauvé Konoha dans des circonstances plus obscures les unes que les autres. Depuis des années, déjà, les actes bénéfiques de Naruto avaient été déformés pour faire de lui une légende. Le bouche à oreille, les rumeurs, qui circulaient si négativement sur son compte lorsqu'il était enfant, semblaient s'être ralliées à sa cause. Bientôt la rumeur fut déformée, rapportant que le conseil avait sous-entendu que Naruto Uzumaki était pressenti à devenir le suivant. Les amis du blond se réunirent, surpris, et Anko, chez qui Sakura s'était réfugiée, toujours hors d'elle, éclata de rire en réalisant ce que cela avait donné. Avec une telle interprétation, les membres du conseil ne pourraient plus rien. Le temps était venu, alors tous se mirent d'accord pour répandre la nouvelle. Alors, tout le pays du Feu pu apprendre que Naruto Uzumaki, digne héritier de son père, serait le prochain Hokage.

Lorsque Naruto rentra de mission, trainant un Sasuke épuisé sur son épaule, il eu l'impression que tout Konoha était en fête. Tout le monde le regardait avec bienveillance, les petits vieux semblaient plus neutres que d'ordinaire, un jeune ouvrier vint l'aider à porter l'Uchiha malmené par le voyage. On envoya chercher Sakura qui prit le relais du blond et on leur souhaita un bon retour. Au milieu du brouhaha, Naruto cru entendre un mot incroyable auquel il ne pensait même plus.

Au croisement de la rue où il s'engouffrait d'ordinaire pour rentrer chez lui l'attendait Anko, fière et souriante dans le kimono qu'elle s'était habituée à porter à cause de son ventre rond. Les pans volaient, les getas la surélevaient légèrement, son abdomen gonflé annonçait un futur merveilleux. Un jeune homme roux, à ses côtés, en tenue de cérémonie, lui adressa un sourire calme. Et cette fois, arrivant à leur hauteur, prononcé par son frère de cœur qui avait retrouvé sa voix, Sakura qui venait juste d'informer le brun et de percevoir le son de son nom en retour, articulé par le ton toujours rude de Sasuke, évoqué magistralement par Gaara du Désert, qui le reconnaissait comme son égal, Naruto l'entendit clairement, époustouflé :

« Bon retour, Hokage-sama. »

Fin

*Usuratonkachi : expression spécifique à Sasuke pour insulter Naruto, peut-être de manière affective, mais je laisse cela à l'interprétation du lecteur. Elle n'a pas d'équivalent Français, et peu signifier par exemple : « espèce de boulet ». Certaines traductions utilisent le littéral « idiot du village ». On pourrait aussi bien dire « imbécile heureux » ou simplement « gros débile ». Il n'en est pas moins que l'expression de base reste la plus authentique. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me permets de la conserver sous son état initial. J'espère que cela n'aura dérangé personne.

Edit : OMFG, j'avais oublié que j'avais écrit un lemon O.o Non, sérieusement, je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait de scène chaude dans cette fiction. C'est étrange… Bref, la voici corrigée aussi. J'espère que ce sera mieux. Oui, la fin est rapide. Il aurait pu y avoir un épilogue, mais cette fiction se voulant exclusive à Sakura, Sasuke et ses audibles silences, je ne m'encombrerais pas du reste. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu Avis ?


End file.
